La habitación de los milagros
by FourSN
Summary: La Cuarta Guerra Ninja a finalizado . Naruto y Sasuke son internados en una habitación del centro sanitario de Konoha para que se recuperen de sus heridas. Mil sentimientos . Una habitación. SasuNaru.
1. Aparente calma

Historia basada en los personajes de la serie _NARUTO_ propiedad del autor Masashi Kishimoto.

Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por leerlo.

Después de :

Luchar en la 4ª Guerra Ninja.

Combatirse , herirse de muerte mutuamente.

Deshacer juntos ,cogidos de la mano, el jutsu ilusorio .

Después , pocos días después de que todo esto aconteciera , los protagonistas de esos mismos hechos descansaban en el hospital de Konoha de su agotamiento extremo ; se recuperaban de sus muchas heridas .Y de una mutilación : a ambos les falta un brazo.

Sí , Naruto y Sasuke convalecían de estas dolencias en un par de camas individuales de la misma habitación , la más segura y aislada de todo el centro sanitario , custodiada por un par de competentes shinobis.

El por qué los habían instalado en aquel cuarto de tan difícil acceso se explicaba fácilmente :

Se intentaba evitar que los y las admiradoras de Naruto ,el héroe de la reciente Guerra intentaran acercarse a él para ofrecerle su agradecimiento, admiración , cariño y otras muestras de afecto que pudieran perturbar la recuperación del Uzumaki .

A Sasuke le habían metido en el inexpugnable cuarto por una razón muy diferente : Impedir posibles represalias contra el criminal de alto rango ahora que se encontraba muy débil ,expuesto e inerme . Y para impedir que intentase huir o realizase otros actos peores .

La situación del Uchiha era complicada . Su papel en la contienda resultó ser decisivo para ganar la guerra ; no obstante , entre otras muchas cosas también había: renegado de su villa , intentado capturar a un jinchuriki , eliminado al líder en funciones de Konoha - Dazo – y enfrentado a los samuráis del nevado país donde se celebraba una asamblea de Kages para atentar contra ellos.

Esos mismos Kages ahora se reunían en una nueva asamblea en Konoha para decidir su futuro , el futuro del último miembro del clan Uchiha.

Pero la razón de que los dos compartieran el mismo cuarto es menos lógica : la insistencia del ninja más obstinado conocido.

Naruto quiso permanecer junto a Sasuke. No le parecía estar pidiendo algo tan complicado .

Quizás no pensó bien lo difícil que siempre le había resultado conseguir estar junto a él . Quizás es complicado razonar con el corazón.

El sol de mediodía atraviesa las amplias ventanas amortiguado por ligeras cortinas . Su luz ilumina tenuemente , reverberando en los colores claros con los que estaba pintada. ,una habitación de planta cuadrada relativamente amplia . Tenía ésta dos puertas : una de ellas estrecha , , que daba acceso a un pulcro cuarto baño . Y otra puerta ancha de doble hoja firmemente cerradas , que era la que permitía o impedía entrar en la estancia después de atravesar un largo y bien vigilado pasillo del hospital.

Contenía , además , un par de camas individuales colocadas de forma paralela entre ellas y separadas unos dos metros entre sí , con una cortina plástica en el medio de dicha distancia que se podía desplegar o cerrar.

En una de las camas - la que estaba casi pegada a la pared con ventana - descansa tumbado cómodamente el joven Naruto Uzumaki .Con el sol acariciando su pelo y su rostro suavemente , poco a poco va entornando los ya escasamente hinchados parpados . Su cabeza dorada se apoya completamente en la mullida almohada. Su respiración se va haciendo más profunda y regular. Sus ojos se cierran por completo.

-Vaya , por fin te duermes. - dice con apagados susurros el ocupante de la otra cama , percatándose de la progresiva tranquilidad de su compañero.- Es un descanso cuando dejas de hablar o moverte por un rato.- Sasuke se giró en su cama para observalo y cerciorarse de que dormía , lo que ocurría efectivamente .

En los pocos días que llevaban juntos en el hospital , Sasuke solo recordaba ver a Naruto quieto o callado mientras dormía , aunque a veces también hablaba en sueños . El resto del tiempo se quejaba cómicamente de la comida del hospital , de que el colchón le parecía duro , de que a veces no le dejasen hacer algo o le mandasen tumbarse en la cama mientras le realizaban pruebas o trataban alguna de sus numerosas lesiones.

Aparte del personal sanitario , en la habitación solo podían entrar los ninjas designados por la Hokage Tsunade para transmitir u obtener de ellos información. Sin embargo , dado el aprecio y la amistad que Tsunade tenía con Naruto , muchas veces los ninjas que elegía para que se ocuparan de este cometido eran algunos de los mejores amigos de Naruto .

A Sasuke normalmente estas visitas le asqueaban , pero le gustaba ver al Uzumaki feliz de poder hablar con Kiba , Lee , Shikamaru, ...

Solían preguntar a Naruto sobre su estado de salud , hablaban con él de la Cuarta Guerra … y ya de paso aprovechaban para animarle y hacerle algo de compañía antes de tener que irse a dar el informe a la Hokage.

El Uchiha trataba de evitar en lo posible intervenir de alguna forma en las interacciones del rubio con sus amigos , ya fuese de forma algo grosera : corriendo la cortina de plástico que prácticamente separaba en dos la habitación ; o las más de las veces , haciéndose el dormido o aprovechando para ducharse en el cuarto de baño del que disponía la habitación.

Sasuke sabía que esto molestaba a Naruto , que siempre hacía torpes intentos para que participara en la charla ..

Y además sucedía que a él no venían a preguntarle por su salud o a distraerlo , precisamente , sino que le informaban de las decisiones que se estaban tomando para su futuro en la reunión de Kages que se celebraba en Konoha ; en la cual también se discutía de otros muchos asuntos que era necesario tratar tras la guerra .

-Por el momento aun no han llegado a un acuerdo sobre que hacer contigo – le informó un día Shikamaru – . Tú concéntrate en no hacer ahora nada que pueda ponerlos más en tú contra.

Al orgulloso ninja le molestó un poco que le diesen una orden , pero desde luego la comprendía y asintió, aceptándola. Le dijeron también que Kakashi sería el próximo Hokague muy pronto y que se posicionaba a su favor como antiguo maestro suyo .

Cuándo querían hablar de estos temas con él esperaban a que Naruto estuviese dormido o siendo sometido a alguna cura que lo distrajese de la conversación, ya que le conocían y sabían que podía tomarse alguna parte del contenido de la información a mal .

Los centinelas que guardaban las puertas y pasillo que daban a la habitación sólo entraban en ella cuando escuchaban en su interior algún ruido sospechoso ; sin embargo ,aprovechaban esas escasas ocasiones para observar con suspicacia al que consideraban peligroso ninja renegado , haciéndole mudas advertencias y dejándole claro con sus miradas y ademanes que no se fiaban de él .

Por otro lado , la mayor parte del tiempo estaban solos en la habitación . El uno con el otro .

Poco a poco la tensión entre ambos fue disminuyendo pese a todo lo sucedido entre ellos . Ahora hablaban cada vez más y de forma más tranquila , más civilizada . .Pero los años de separación , los distintos intereses y objetivos que habían perseguido les habían distanciado . Habían crecido y el tiempo cambia a las personas.

Naruto en parte se negaba a reconocer este hecho , se negaba a pensar que ya no eran los niños que compartieron equipo e hicieron juntos todo tipo de misiones ; que si bien compartían un vínculo muy especial , no se conocían ya del todo .

Naruto , como le dictaba su carácter , seguía intentando establecer una relación cordial y más cercana con Sasuke. Quería recuperar el tiempo perdido. La forma de ser de Sasuke, seria y amargada no ayudaban a conseguirlo ; no obstante , la naturalidad del rubio y su calidez seguían haciendo efecto en el moreno .

Día tras día este acercamiento fue creciendo más y más.

En ocasiones Naruto le pedía a Sasuke que le explicase como funcionaba algún jutsu o era él el que le contaba como aprendió a hacer determinada técnica.

-...Así fue como Kakashi me hizo saber que mi chakra es de tipo viento , y empecé a intentar combinar mi rasengan con … ¿Me estás prestando atención Sasuke ?

-No.

-¿No te interesa ?

-No

-Pues cuéntame tú como aprendiste a utilizar esas llamas oscuras que...

-No.

Procuraba alentar a su compañero de cuarto a que respondiese a sus preguntas con algo más que monosílabos o gruñidos , atacando su puto débil : el orgullo . Con pequeñas puyas y desafíos conseguía que el Uchiha le respondiese a su vez con altanería y una sonrisa ladeada de superioridad ; que aunque momentáneamente molestaban al Uzumaki , después , en secreto girándose en la cama hacía el lado de la ventana le hacían sonreír callada y ampliamente .

A Naruto le gustaba también provocar a Sasuke cantando largo rato cuando se duchaba , cosa que sabía que le molestaba mucho.

-¡Naruto cállate de una vez! – decía éste cansado ya de oírle-, porque como tenga que ir a callarte yo...

-¿Dices algo ?- Simulaba Naruto.-No te oigo.

-Digo que como tenga que ir a callarte...

-¿Qué?, no te escucho nada.

-Naruto , te puedes callar-claudicaba Sasuke antes de hacer una locura.- Por favor.

-Bueno , si me lo pides así.

Sasuke se vengaba -como no podía ser de otra manera- de estas artimañas del rubio utilizando para ello también el cuarto de baño, ocupándolo más de lo necesario hasta que Naruto tenía ganas de ir de forma urgente.

-¡Sasuke sal ya! - gritaba aporreando la puerta .- Necesito entrar en este mismo momento.

-Ahora no puedo salir – decía tranquilamente el moreno - .Vuelve más tarde.

-Sé que lo haces apropósito .

-No seas tan escandaloso , ten un poco de paciencia.

-Me lo voy a hacer encima ... o en tu cama , como no salgas.

-Vale , vale – abriendo la puerta y saliendo – Eres como un niño pequeño.

Parecía que todo lo que habían vivido juntos durante la guerra les daba en algunas ocasiones fuerzas para hacerse insinuaciones ambiguas que ni ellos mismos se hubiesen atrevido a imaginar y que les dejaban profundamente cohibidos y avergonzados a los dos aunque no lo demostrasen . Ejemplo de ello fue una vez que Naruto comía sentado en la cama de Sasuke – cosa que había logrado hacer frecuentemente - junto a éste.

-Naruto vete a tu cama.

-Venga , dejame comer aquí Sasuke , en la mía da el sol y me molesta .

-Siempre estás igual.

-Sabes que puedo insistir todo el día.

-Sí , desgraciadamente lo sé .Acércate te ayudaré con eso , te estás manchando ente...

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!

-¡Qué torpe eres ! Mira como has dejado las mantas.

-Se me ha resbalado la bandeja , no es mi culpa.

-A ver , levántate , te vas a ensuciar también la bata.

-Lo siento Sasuke. Si quieres puedes dormir hoy en mi cama.

-¿Contigo? Son bastante estrechas .

-¡Claro que no ! Me refería a que las intercambiemos.

-Era una broma Naruto.

-Je je je , ya lo sabía .Ayúdame con esto , tengo hambre.

-Pero si lo has tirado casi todo . Y no me des ordenes , sobre todo cuando has causado este estropicio. Abre la boca.

-Aaaah.

Fueron cogiendo más confianza entre ellos y sus pugnas se fueron volviendo más atrevidas y juguetonas .

Como aquella noche en la que Sasuke regañó afectuosamente a Naruto cuando sonó un ruido extraño y un poco espeluznante en el pasillo , y el rubio se cubrió con la manta hasta los ojos:

-No tengas miedo , gatito asustadizo – Dijo con sorna -¿No ves que no pasa nada y que yo estoy aquí ?

-¡ No tengo ningún miedo !- Replícó Naruto sorprendido y molesto ,ya que no pensaba que le estuviese mirando, y tras pensar un poco añadió con malicia –: ¿Sabes que cuando conocí a Sai también dijo que era como una especie de gato ? ¡ La verdad es que sois iguales!

Aquello dio en el objetivo , pues Naruto vio como Sasuke torcía la boca molesto.

– Anda , duérmete miedica.

Naruto infló los mofletes enfadado y como era su costumbre se giró hacia el lado de la ventana. Pero momentos antes de quedarse dormido escuchó la voz de Sasuke , que le decía bajito:

-Naruto , a ti más bien te tocaría ser un zorro, ¿ no crees ?, por lo del Kyubi.

No había burla en sus palabras , más bien era una apreciación sincera que pretendía ser conciliadora

\- Creo que sí-. Respondió Naruto con una risita , y antes de cerrar sus ojos cansados le susurro – Tú tampoco te pareces a Sai.

No obstante , Sasuke era Sasuke y estos momentos suyos de esparcimiento y de cierta alegría eran , la verdad , escasos. Lo normal era que no se burlase y permaneciese serio cuando , por ejemplo , les curaban alguna herida y Naruto dejaba escapar algún pequeño grito exagerado . En cambio cuando era él el que soltaba un gruñido repentino aguantando el dolor , el Uzumaki le miraba y le llamaba , entre sonrisas , quejica.

Y así , con una extraña calma que contrastaba fuertemente con la violencia y la desesperación que habían vivido hacía tan poco en la guerra , fueron pasando los días .

Hasta llegar al anterior al narrado , en el que apareció Sakura .Les informó de que muy pronto les dejarían salir ya que prácticamente estaban restablecidos de sus heridas . El brazo que les faltaba les seria trasplantado cuando estuviesen listas las prótesis hechas con las células de Hashirama , lo que tardaría algo más , pero mientras tanto no necesitarían permanecer en el hospital.

También hablo con Sasuke sobre como iba la asamblea de Kages que deliberaban sobre su futuro. Naruto quiso escuchar lo que decían pero Sakura se lo impidió administrándole un potente sedante de forma disimulada con la excusa de revisar una de sus lesiones , lo que le dejó profundamente dormido.

Al despertarse , Naruto tuvo la vaga esperanza de que Sasuke le dijese algo sobre lo que le había dicho Sakura sin que tuviese que preguntárselo ; mas como era de esperar no le contó nada. Hizo una última tentativa:

-Sasuke ¿ va todo bien?

-Eres muy pesado Naruto.

En eso quedo todo.

Y así llegó él día presente . Naruto se levanto esa mañana notándose cansado , pues había estado buena parte de la noche anterior reflexionando sobre el tiempo que le quedaba para estar con Sasuke en aquella habitación de hospital,o – y esto le asustaba -juntos simplemente .

No podía creer que después de haber estado prácticamente en todo momento a solas con él no hubiesen hablado de forma seria sobre temas igualmente serios e importantísimos , al menos para ellos. No se habían dicho claramente lo que pensaban sobre la relación de amistad que tenían . Solo las miradas que se dirigían mutuamente , que a veces uno sorprendía en el otro , comunicaban lo que de verdad sentían . Cuando tenían algún contacto físico casual , o intencionadamente buscado – aunque esto no lo admitiesen- , notaban que la tensión entre ellos era demasiada y que esta misma tensión que no se atrevían a resolver de ninguna forma les frustraba .

Y el tiempo se acababa , lo notaban ;la oportunidad se les escapaba , lo presentían.

Pensando en ello , Naruto se queda dormido.


	2. Sasuke

La tarde avanza , Sasuke sigue mirando a Naruto. Parece reflexionar.

Y esa es la verdad . No sé por qué siempre la he negado . Bueno sí lo sé ,había otras cosas que me cegaban. ¿Es ya demasiado tarde ? ¿Me merecería yo , que he errado tanto , tanta felicidad ?¿ Es esto una escusa para no ser valiente , para no dar el paso ? Sakura me ha dicho que mañana. Esas palabras … un sentimiento profundo de desazón que no conocía , no así .Y yo no sé si podré , si debo , si...en fin.

Qué tranquilo descansa , no estará soñando con ramen esta vez. Cómo le brilla el pelo cuando le da el sol , no puede ser más amarillo ; junto a esas extrañas marcas en la cara le distinguen de los demás ,como si fuese especial y único. Esos grandes ojos azules que ahora tiene cerrados hacen que parezca tan bueno e inocente , sin ninguna maldad. ¿ Cuántas veces le dije que era demasiado blando con las personas que querían hacerle daño?, nunca considera enemigo a nadie , solo quiere eliminar el odio que tienen en el interior. Eso es de verdad lo que le hace único y especial , su resistencia al odio : no odia a nadie.

Ni siquiera a mí . No . Sobre todo no me odia a mí , y eso que le he dado motivos más que de sobra.

Lo solo y traicionado que te habrás sentido cuando abandone la villa . Lo confuso que estarías cuando te dije que tenía que mat...matar... ¡no puedo ni pensarlo ahora !

Hazlo, no seas cobarde , asume la responsabilidad de tus actos :Matarte. Matarte para ganar el poder necesario y cumplir mi venganza . Y más confuso aún estarías cuando no lo hice , dejándote tirado inconsciente en el Valle del Fin.

Incluso con eso , me buscaste para que regresara a tu Villa de la Hoja . Tuya , porque para mí ya no significaba nada o como mucho era un lugar lleno de malos recuerdos y gente que se interponía de una u otra forma en mi objetivo . Especialmente tú . Tú me hacías dudar , minabas mi determinación , me hacías pensar en un futuro sin odio , sin venganza .

Y eso no podía ser.

Tú no podías entenderme , Naruto , eras un huérfano que nunca tuviste a nadie a diferencia de mí.

Yo vi a mi familia asesinada por mi hermano , un traidor que resulto no serlo. No podías entender ni mi dolor ni mi odio . Por eso no podías detenerme , por buenas que fueran tus intenciones.

Recuerdo tu mirada fija en mí cuando me volviste a ver después de tanto tiempo . Fue en la guarida de la serpiente . Y te mentí : Por mi capricho . Por mi deseo no lo hice cuando pude _,_ Y te dije que esa vez lo haría , mientras te sujetaba y miraba dentro de ti sin ver en tu interior realmente. Recuerdo tu mirada fija en mi otra vez, vidriosa y desesperada ,al desvanecerme junto con Orochimaru. ¿Cómo te sentiste tras este breve reencuentro con tu ex compañero de equipo ? ¿ Cuánto te dolió escucharme decir lo que dije , hacer lo que hice ?

¡Qué lejano y raro es pensar en eso en este momento ! , en este momento en el que puedo verte ahí , tan cerca de mí . Duerme tranquilo , mi Naruto. ¿ _Mi_ ? No puedo ya controlarlo del todo ;se me escapa lo que siento .Mientras solo sea en mi mente ,en mi pensamiento. Pero queda tan poco , y la decisión que tengo que tomar …mi perdón.

Voy a enloquecer . Aunque ya pase por algo parecido ¿ no? No ,yo sé lo que es volverse loco de verdad .

Al cumplir mi venganza , oír la verdad sobre mi hermano , lo que tuvo que pasar . El odio , un odio como no había sentido jamás , una rabia hacia todo y todos . Ya no me importaba nada más que la destrucción de los que me habían condenado a estar así , de los causantes de la destrucción de mi clan , la muerte de mi familia , el sacrificio injusto de mi hermano...los causantes de mi odio , mi soledad , mi dolor.

Ancianos de Konoha , antiguos compañeros y maestros ; los incluí a todos como objetivo de mi venganza .

Tener que formar parte de Akatsuki y capturar al jinyuriichi del hachibi era un pequeño precio a cambio de alcanzar mi meta; aunque si Obito me hubiese dado la opción de capturarte a ti no se qué habría hecho con seguridad .

Posteriormente, acabe con ese cobarde que se aprovechó de mi hermano y gano su poder quedándose con los ojos de miembros asesinados de mi clan . Danzou . Me arrepiento de muchas cosas , pero no de haberlo eliminado , de eso no me arrepentiré jamás.

De lo que si me arrepiento es de utilizar a Karin para lograrlo , podría haberla matado y en ese momento me hubiese dado igual . Todavía me arrepiento más de atacar a Sakura y a Kakashi. Tenían todo el derecho a intentar pararme , a acabar conmigo , incluso por mi propio bien , para que no me hundiese más y más en el odio que me devoraba , que me hubiese hecho matarlos ; de no ser porque volviste a aparecer.

En el momento más oportuno , evitando que me condenase para siempre , ahí estabas otra vez . Naruto , Naruto , Naruto …. siempre Naruto. Ahí estabas otra vez . Eras el unico ya que no quería verme muerto .

Cuando entrechocamos nuestros ataques hablaste mucho , y después también ; pero no dijiste la verdad , no del todo . Y desde luego no lo que yo quería oír.

Únicamente tú , solo tú no me querías matar ; llevabas años buscándome para traerme de regreso , estabas dispuesto a renunciar a tu sueño por mi y a morir conmigo... ¿Y todo eso porque eres mi amigo!.Puede que en ese momomento tú tampoco tuvieses claros tus sentimientos , pero lo que no podía ser es que yo solo fuese para ti un amigo y nada más. Mira a lo que estuvo dispuesta Sakura en aquel momento, antes de que evitaras que acabase con ella.

No Naruto , yo no soy el unico de los dos aquí que no se atreve a sincerarse del todo.

Pese a todo no puedo echarte la culpa , ni soñarlo ¡ tendría gracia ! Yo culpándote . Pero la verdad es esta: Lo que dijiste , mejor dicho , lo que dejaste sin decir me reafirmó en seguir el camino del odio. _Amigo_. En ese momento hubiese necesitaba más para cuestionarme lo que pretendía hacer. Pero no puedo culparte. Sería tan injusto.

Va oscureciendo , pronto será de noche. Es raro que no haya venido nadie está tarde . Mejor .Así puedo mirarle sin disimular . Está tan cerca y tan dormido , podría … ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ? Yo estoy en una situación comprometida , no puedo implicarle en ella . Ya me ha dado bastante y no quiero pedirle más ,ser otra vez tan egoísta . Debo esforzarme en ser mejor , tal y como siempre has hecho tú , cariño. ¿ Cariño ?. Mientras solo lo piense .

No hay duda , estoy perdido . Y debo elegir.

Espero está vez tomar la opción correcta , ya me he equivocado bastante .

Escogí decepcionado que me trasplantasen los ojos de mi hermano para destruirte definitivamente, justamente a ti. A esa decisión , la peor que pude tener , le siguieron otras también erróneas por completo.

Y mientras estaba recuperándome con mis nuevos ojos vendados , imaginando la desolación que llevaría a Konoha y a sus habitantes , también tú ocupabas buena parte de mis pensamientos : Te destruiría , eras mio para ello , en exclusiva . Soñaba con capturarte , someterte ,hacerte renegar de tus ideales . Te obligaría a rendirte , a postrarte ante mi. Me recreaba en mi imaginación viéndote humillado , suplicando inútilmente por tus amigos y tu villa . Te quitaría todo lo que amabas antes de quitarte la vida .

Recordaba tu rostro cuando estabas a gusto en mi compañía , durante alguna misión que tuvimos de niños con el equipo 7:

Esa sonrisa tras tus labios rojos.

Tus azules ojos.

Acabaría con ellos , con la esperanza. Para poder ser todo oscuridad necesitaba apagarte a ti , que eres todo luz.

Parecía que lo que tenía que hacer estaba claro cuando me repuse del trasplante ocular y me disponía a causar una masacre; pero volví a ver a mi hermano . Mi hermano Itachi . El objetivo de mi vida . Había deseado tantos años vengarme de él , soñando con verle muerto ;y ahora cuando eso era precisamente lo que me torturaba , aparecío ante mi así ,resucitado por una repugnante técnica . Vivo pero realmente muerto .

Casi no pude hablar con él . Mi destino es tener poco tiempo cuando más me hace falta. Tras la lucha con Kabuto volvió a irse. Así de rápido . Esta vez para siempre , ya no le veré jamás.

Itachi.

Siempre te querré. Siempre estarás en mi, Itachi.

Haré que padre , madre y tú esteis orgullosos de mí a partir de ahora. Os lo prometo.

Perdóname hermano , en este momento,déjame pensar en la otra persona más importante de mi vida, pues queda poco.

Otros encuentros: Orochimaru , antiguos Hokages... Dudas despejadas y dudas nuevas .

Otras decisiones que tomar. ¡Ah , es verdad !, uno de ellos era tu padre. Se parece... se parecía bastante a ti , pero su carácter creo que era muy distinto al tuyo , más serio y calmado .Creo recordar que durante la batalla que vino después me elogió en alguna ocasión . Si hubiese sabido el daño que le había hecho a su hijito...

A ese mismo hijo , que mientras pienso en él se está moviendo un poco deshaciendo la cama- ¿Qué soñará , si sueña?-, le volví a encontrar poco más tarde . Esta vez fui yo el que fuí hacia ti.

La pelea es muy reciente , la verdad es que me incomoda pensar en ella . Medimos nuestro poder , nos apoyamos y protegimos mutuamente...para más tarde enfrentarnos a muerte.

¿ Cómo es que no hemos hablado estos días de nada realmente importante ? Tendríamos que haber discutido seriamente tú y yo sobre lo que pasó y lo queremos que pase en el futuro entre nosotros. Sobre lo que sentimos realmente.

Son demasiadas cosas , me gustaría poder dormir un rato , solo un rato.

Nada , no puedo dormirme. Pero estoy algo aburrido de estar aquí tumbado . Y éste sigue a lo suyo . Me dan ganas de correr la cortina para que no me de envidia . Ni hablar , quiero verle mientras pueda.

Hermanos. No , realmente no lo somos , diga lo que diga ese vejestorio . Menos mal . No puedo verle como a un hermano , y sé de que hablo , pues yo tuve un hermano y por Naruto no siento lo mismo en absoluto .

Tampoco es como a un amigo para mí sin más. Por cierto . cómo te gusta a ti esa palabra : amigo , eres mi amigo , diciéndolo siempre con esa vocecita chillona tuya de niñato .Antes de que digas esa palabra más veces prefiero que sigas utilizando mi nombre todo el tiempo . Sasukeee , Sasuke no hagas eso , Sasuke haz aquello . No te enteras chiquitajo de que aquí el que da las ordenes soy yo. Tú solo sabes regañar con grititos ridículos : Sasuke no trates mal a tal , Sasuke da las gracias a cual.Eso es lo que se te da bien . Pero mandar , mando yo ; métetelo de una vez en la cabezota.

Y sobre todo déjate de eres mi amigo , eres mi amigo .

Me ofende que me pongas al mismo nivel que a esos idiotas que van contigo a todas partes . A veces cuando vienen a visitarte y te animan revolviéndote el pelo mientras te dicen que te recuperes pronto y lo mucho que te quieren todos en la Villa me dan ganas de tirarles por la ventana.

Para eso prefiero que me consideres como un enemigo … bueno , no tanto .Como un adversario o contrincante ; pero amigo como puede serlo ese de los perros o ese otro que viste de verde ,nunca.

Me estoy enfadando y no quiero hacerlo.

Mis antiguos compañeros de academia .Tú intentas que los considere una vez más amigos . y simplemente es que no puedo hacerlo , no puedo estar cómodamente hablando y riendo con gente a la que traicione , a la que estuve dispuesto a matar o a que me mataran en el intento . No son tú , Naruto ,ellos no pueden perdonarme tan fácilmente . Y está ese tal Sai. No me gusta verte con él , Naruto, no sé muy bien por qué pero desde la primera vez que lo vi no me cayó bien .Será que se parece un poco -solo un poco- a mí , o que me sustituyó como miembro del equipo 7 . Ahora ,cuando os veo juntos no puedo evitar pensar en el tiempo que he estado fuera , las oportunidades que he perdido de estar a tú lado y que otras personas pueden haber aprovechado ese tiempo para acercarse a ti. Para reemplazarme .

.

Siendo objetivo ,es normal que todos te quieran , es una de tus cualidades . Siempre intentas ayudar a todo el mundo y puedes ponerte en el lugar de otras personas sin esfuerzo . Eso te ha llevado a preocupare demasiado por mí . Y mira el resultado .

Todas las heridas que te produje deseo tenerlas yo cada vez que te miro.

¿ Qué has hecho en mi ausencia ,Naruto? ¿ A qué le has dedicado tu tiempo cuando no me perseguías ?

Eres mi mejor amigo. Eso ya me gusta algo más ; pero a no ser que a esas palabras tú les des algún significado que encubres por pudor -porque no te atreves a decir abiertamente lo que soy para ti - ,siguen siendo insuficientes.

Tengo que admitir que yo en alguna ocasión te he llamado amigo , sobre todo al durante nuestra última _conversación_ . Mi excusa es que siempre que lo he hecho a sido de forma reticente , como si no tuviese una palabra mejor que emplear .Nunca te he llamado amigo sin añadir algo más.

La triste verdad : yo menos que nadie me he atrevido a llamarte como me gustaría y se ajustaría a lo que siento por ti ,Naru . ¿ _Naru_? ¿desde cuándo te llamo yo así ?Mientras solo te llame así para mis adentros no pasará nada.

Lo que siento por ti .

La decisión .

Anocheciendo . Siempre acaba destapándose y tirando las mantas en el suelo de todo lo que se mueve incluso cundo duerme. No es bueno que se enfríe . Voy a ...el suelo está helado , esta noche será gélida .

A ver si así no vuelves a tirarlas . Creo que están un poco apretadas pero bueno . Voy a subírselas un poco más por si acaso . Si alguien me viese ahora , arropando a Naruto como si fuese un niño pequeño no sé que pensaría de mí. Y en el fondo es la verdad , es como un niño , siempre optimista y contento , sonriendo y bromeando , con ese absurdo Dattebayo. Parece que por él no han pasado los años .O eso quiero creer.

Qué triste es verte sin ese brazo , mutilado por mi culpa , por ser un idiota , como me llamaste con toda la razón . Si ya eras torpe con los dos , faltándote uno eres un desastre : No sabes comer solo , te caes en la bañera , tardas muchísimo en ponerte la simple bata del hospital , intentas cosas para las que hacen falta dos manos porque te olvidas de que solo te queda una y como es lógico acabas mal... Sí , eres como un niño hiperactivo , necesitas correr , jugar , hacer el tonto . Espero que pronto puedan reemplazarte el que te quite.

Perdóname , Naruto , por favor , perdoname . Qué digo ; ya sé que siempre lo has hecho . Soy yo el que jamás se perdonará todo el sufrimiento que te he causado , da igual que tú no me odies.

Te admiro Naruto , ahora que he dejado de envidiar tu progresión como ninja puedo ver todo lo que realmente vales.

Solo tú podías ser la luz que alumbrase mi camino para salir de la oscuridad , eres mi salvación , la única persona ante la que he podido admitir que estaba equivocado , que toda mi vida lo estuve; y desahogarme todo lo que alguien como yo puede hacerlo. Me salvaste de mí mismo.

Naruto . Solo con que quisiera podría tocarte en este instante. Pero yo quiero mucho más.

Querría meterme en tú cama ahora mismo y abrazarte , sentir el calor que desprendes , que funde mi frialdad y me enciende en llamas ; acariciarte de arriba abajo mientras duermes para que sueñes conmigo y sepas que quiero compensarte por lo que te he hecho . Tocar tus mejillas suaves y redondas ,atrapar tus labios con los mios... después morder tu cuello con algo de fuerza para que te despiertes y me mires con tus ojos de cielo mientras voy apoderándome de todo tu cuerpo.

Querría que fueras mio y solo mio para siempre.

Sí , mio. Mi Naruto. Mi cariño . Mi Naru.

Admítirlo de una maldita vez.

Y esa es la verdad : Te quiero.

Te quiero y por eso acabo de tomar mi decisión. Ya sé que tengo que hacer.

He creado muchos problemas muy serios en mi recorrido en busca de venganza ,no me puedo quedar aquí y no tengo ningún derecho a arrastrarte conmigo en mi caída. Tienes un gran futuro y no pienso dejar que renuncies a tu sueño por mí .

En mi camino hacia la redención no puedes seguirme , en esta ocasión no te dejaré ni intentarlo.

Además:

No merezco tenerte . Desde que me conociste mayormente te he dado problemas y tristeza ; aunque no lo quieras admitir ha sido y será así porque ni siquiera tú puedes cambiarme del todo. Ya sé que te gustaría que yo fuese más alegre y optimista , menos amargado y serio ; pero ese no sería yo.

Conmigo no terminarías bien , necesitas a alguien que te de todo el cariño que mereces. Debo apartarme.

No creas Naruto que para mi va a ser esto fácil , yo también estoy cansado de tanto vagar por el mundo y no tener un sitio donde asentarme aunque solo sea por un tiempo . Sufriremos los dos , sin embargo espero que tú solo lo hagas hasta que encuentres a alguien que te quiera y tú … tú le correspondas . Te mereces más que nadie ser feliz .

Ya está , esa es la realidad. La dura realidad . Debo apartarme para que puedas tener una vida feliz y nunca más tengas que volver a llorar por mi culpa.

Yo seguiré solo para que tú no tengas que estarlo nunca más.

¿ Qué es ese resplandor ? brilla la luna llena.

No queda tiempo , es de noche. Y cuando salga el sol tendré que decírselo.

Pero:

Te robare un beso como despedida . A eso no me puedo resistir ; a un ultimo beso no pienso renunciar.

Tus labios son tan suaves como los recordaba.

Pese a que me alegro de que tengas un sueño tan profundo , ójala pudiese hacerlo mientras estas despierto . Es mejor que nunca lo sepas ,así no te hará daño.

Qué fría y lejos está mi cama sin ti . Tomar esta decisión es tan duro , tan cansado.

Sigue durmiendo . Mañana tendré que volver a romperte el corazón . Será la ultima vez , lo juro.

Ahora la luz que entra por la ventana alumbrándote es la de la luna y no la del sol .

Me recuerda a cuando agonizábamos juntos , tumbados uno junto al otro como estamos en este momento , y agotado preguntaste si habíamos muerto ya y estábamos en el paraíso ; yo me quedé con las ganas de decirte que sí , que estábamos en el cielo porque podía ver a un ángel :Te veía a ti , Naruto.


	3. Naruto

La noche apenas acaba de empezar .

El silencio es casi total en la habitación , solo se escucha de vez en cuando el revolotear de las cortinas movidas por el viento inconstante .

Se revuelve en su cama el también joven Naruto Uzumaki . Bostezando apagadamente , se despereza estirando piernas y brazo . Abre los ojos ,sus pupilas se adaptan a la algo escasa pálida luz lunar .

Mira a uno y otro lado ligeramente desconcertado.

-¿Qué hora es ? Es de noche, ¿ Cuánto he dormido? Mmmm , ¿Por qué me aprietan tanto las mantas?-dice bajito con la voz algo ronca por acabar de despertarse -. Sasuke... sasuke , ¿estás dormido?

El ninja se levanta perezosamente y sale de la cama con torpeza , pues a punto está de tropezar y caerse al suelo . Esto hace aparecer en su cara un gracioso mohín de enfado . Camina de puntillas , sigiloso ,destacándose su claro cabello alborotado en la oscuridad.

-Vaya , pues sí que estás decepcionado a su compañero que descansa boca arriba en la cama.-,esperaba poder hablar contigo de...¡Tengo que ir al baño!

Repentinamente avanza correteando veloz hacía el cuarto que está en una de las esquinas de la habitación , desapareciendo dentro de él tras abrir y cerrar la puerta. Se oye un prolongado sonido agudo de agua caer que va haciéndose más y más intermitente hasta que para del todo.

-Ufff qué bien me he quedado...¡ah , qué frío hace aquí!- Susurra tras salir del cuarto de aseo y corre de vuelta a cobijarse en su cama , haciéndose un ovillo con las mal que no se le ha ido el calor a mi querida camita.

Envuelto de pies a cabeza , restriega sonriendo zorrunamente la cara contra la suave tela de la almohada , disfrutando del cálido contacto.

Al pasar unos minuto se siente más despierto y activo .

Se tumba de lado dando la espalda a la ventana , mirando a su compañero.

-Sasuke , no te estarás haciendo el dormido , ¿no?- pronuncia muy bajito-con tal de que te deje en paz eres capaz de intentarlo.

Para comprobarlo le saca la lengua y pone caras burlonas a la vez que emite ruiditos irritantes. Sasuke permanece quieto . Naruto detiene su mirada en el pecho del moreno , que sube y baja regularmente al respirar , lo que le deja ensimismado contemplándolo .

De golpe , el rostro del Uzumaki cambia , muestra un profundo asombro repentino y un claro disgusto . Se aferra a la manta y entrecierra triste los ojos.

La noche prosigue ,Naruto observa a Sasuke . Parece pensar.

Sasuke , ahí sigues otra noche más tumbado muy cerca de mí , como desde ese día .

Tengo algo en la cabeza que no se me va , como si no pudiese recordar una cosa importante. ¿ Qué es ? Creo que algo que he soñado esta tarde , no sé.

Sasuke , me gustaría que estuvieses despierto para poder hablar contigo . Aunque acabaría hablando únicamente yo , como siempre , teme gruñón. No me lo pones fácil .

Pero al final solo nos decimos tonterías y deberíamos haber hablado sobre ...ya sabes. Yo sé que también tú lo sabes , ¿ no?

¿ Y eso ? Creo que me he dejado el grifo del baño sin cerrar del todo , oigo como gotea . Bah , no voy a levantarme de nuevo , con lo calentito que estoy ahora en mi camita . Me encanta enrollarme en las mantas cuando afuera hace frío .

Me aburroooo y hace cada vez más frío ¡Voy a convertirme en un muñeco de nieve ! , no pensé en el frío cuando elegí esta cama. No me arrepiento , la ventana es mía y puedo ver la Villa entera . Mirar por ella : _Estoy de vuelta Konoha_ -¡ No , un momento! -, estamos de vuelta . Aún me cuesta creerlo. Los dos otra vez aquí , en casa . Hay veces que lo pienso y creo que explotaré de felicidad , tengo tantas gana de reírme y de llorar a la vez . Has vuelto.

Ya sé que tiene que ser complicado volver después de tanto tiempo y de que hayan pasado tantas cosas , pero yo te ayudaré a que otra vez este sea tu hogar , Sasuke , tienes mi palabra _dattebayo ._

Claro , que deberías hacer un esfuerzo y comportarte mejor con la gente . Ni siquiera intentas relacionarte con nuestros compañeros cuando vienen a visitarnos. Je je je , me estoy acordando de aquella vez en la que Shikamaru , Kiba , el cejotas Lee , Choji y … y …¿ cómo era?... ¡ ah sí ,Shino! , estuvieron aquí para informarnos de algo de lo que ya no me acuerdo...mmm tenía que ver con una misión de rango... bueno , da igual , el caso es que después de contárnoslo se quedaron un rato a conversar ; pero a ti no te apetecía hacer eso e intentabas cerrar la cortina esa que hay en mitad de la habitación sin disimular nada . Odio cuando haces eso , _teme_ , ahí tienes la razón por la que propuse a los chicos juntar las dos camas y utilizarlas como mesa para una partida de cartas. Pusiste la misma cara indiferente de siempre , pero sé que por dentro … ya sabes , que te enfadaste conmigo para mantener tu posición de Uchiha. Tengo que admitirlo : a veces me gusta hacerte rabiar y molestarte un poco para que te fijes en mí y cambies aunque sea apenas tú expresión . Solo cambias la cara cuando sonríes de lado de esa manera tuya que es como si estuvieras diciendo: soy superior a ti y se que lo sabes . O cuando realmente te enfadas . Me gustaría que sonrieras de otra forma distinta , con alegría. Estarías todavía más guapo...bueno ,sí , aunque me de vergüenza incluso decirlo sólo dentro de mi cabeza , la vedad es que eres muy guapo . En la escuela todas las chicas estaban locas por ti sin que tú lo quisieras y sin que las hicieras el menor caso ¡ Qué injusto me parecía ! Sobre todo me afectaba porque también le gustabas a Sakura ,y ella me gustaba a mí .

¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo realmente ? ¿Cómo pueden cambiar tanto algunas cosas?

Otras no cambian , por desgracia : Al final no jugaste con nosotros a las cartas , solo te quedaste de pié mirándonos y sonriendo a medias cuando me equivocaba y perdía . Y ...

Sasuke yo te quiero así , siendo serio y frío pero quiero que seas feliz . Yo te quiero como eres porque se que en el fondo tú no eres malvado , sé que tú y yo somos buenos amigos , que tú me consideras importante y que yo … yo … siempre te he buscado .

Vuelve .

Siempre he querido traerte de vuelta porque tú también querías volver ¿ no?

En el fondo no sé ...

Sasuke , hay momentos en los que pienso así , cuando estoy solo por las noches en mi casa y no puedo dormir ; o durante alguna misión y me imaginaba donde podrías estar en ese momento , ¿ pensabas tú también en mí ?Seguro que también pensabas en otras cosas a parte de en tu venganza ¿ verdad ?

Estoy intranquilo , no se que me pasa pero no me atrevo a hacerlo . Yo no soy así : yo soy el increíblemente ingenioso Uzumaki Naruto , futuro Hokage.

Juro que cuando lo sea finalmente haré que en esta Villa nunca más triunfe el odio .Sasuke ya lo verás , nadie se tendrá que sacrificar como tuvo que hacerlo tu hermano . Después de todo le prometí a Itachi que me en cargaría de que así fuese , tú no deberás pasar por lo que él. No pienso dejar que vuelvas a la oscuridad y solo pienses en acabar con tus enemigos , vengarte y asesinar. No , lo juro una y mil veces.

¡Jo! Y luego dicen que soy un cabezahueca que nunca piensa .¿Y esto qué es , dattebayo ? No puedo parar de hacerlo .

Y estoy a intentando recuperar de nuevo la relación que teníamos antes , Sasuke , por eso a veces actúo así , pero es que de verdad lo deseo , quiero que seamos...

Estamos casi recuperados del todo y pronto , puede que mañana mismo nos digan : Ya podéis iros . En cualquier otro caso yo estaría encantado de salir y poder hacer cosas , sigo siendo muy inquieto Sasuke , aunque eso te moleste ; sin embargo , en esta situación me gustaría que aún estuviésemos heridos . . . no heridos de gravedad como cuando llegamos ¿hace cuantos días de eso ? No muchos. Y ese es el problema , quiero pasar unos días más contigo , Sasuke . Deberíamos hablar de _lo nuestro ._

¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

Tú juegas con ventaja , te han estado informando de más cosas que a mí. Shikamaru es cuidadoso y nunca puedo escuchar qué te dice. Ellos creen que yo no aceptare la decisión que los Kages tomen acerca de qué hacer contigo si no me gusta.

Tiene razón .

No dejaré que sean injustos contigo , teme. Ellos no te comprenden como yo y no saben nada de ti. Si hasta tenían miedo de que me pudieses llegar a atacarme si compartíamos habitación y por eso querían separarnos en habitaciones distintas . No , tú no harías eso . Y mucho menos ahora que has vuelto . No harías daño a nadie que no te provocara primero , y a mí menos ¿verdad?

Ahora no me dañarías ¿o sí ?

En el pasado ya hemos sufrido mucho . Que yo eligiese sufrir persiguiéndote porque ese era mi camino ninja y porque yo ... yo te …,no hace que haya sido divertido .

En el presente quiero estar bien contigo . Así que no me hagas daño Sasuke y no te hagas daño a ti mismo . No quiero soportarlo otra vez .

Te veo ahí echado en la cama y no parece posible que suceda .

La cabeza me da vueltas y no tengo hambre , ni siquiera de ramen.

¡Ah , es verdad ! también nos vino a ver Sakura . Soy muy despistado , lo admito , lo admito , pero es que aquí tumbado en la oscuridad dando vueltas en la cama porque no puedo hacer nada , ni un solo ruido para no despertar al teme pues claro que se me confunden las ideas . Es normal , no significa que se a un _dobe_ . Maldito Sasuke , odio cuando me llamas así , si me vieses ahora te sacaría la lengua para que rabiaras.

Bueno , a lo que iba , me pregunto que te habrá dicho Sakura con tanto misterio . Te confieso que me ha dejado muy intranquilo. Presiento que algo va a ocurrir , nos van a decir que podemos irnos , que estamos curados . Pero necesitamos hablar , Sasuke , aunque sea difícil .

Hablar de lo que sentimos , porque tú también lo sientes . Lo sé porque estamos conectados .

Despierta pronto Sasuke ,quiero que me hables , quier oír tú voz profunda y tranquila diciendo lo que quiero oír .

Nunca vuelvas a irte .

Nunca vuelvas a abandonarme.

Antes de nuestra batalla final todo el mundo me había dicho lo que ya sé desde hace tanto : Que solo yo podía pararte y cargar con tu odio . Solo yo .Pero no sabía si quería pelear otra vez contra ti, aunque sabía que algo ocultabas y que sería necesario. Lo haces todo tan difícil .

Y también tenemos que hablar sobre Sakura ella es muy importante para mí y también debería serlo para ti y estoy seguro de que lo es . Ha hecho mucho por los dos .

Disfrute mucho combatiendo contra Madara , Kaguya y demás lado a lado con Kakashi y Sakura , pero sobretodo quería volver a luchar _contigo_. Combinando nuestros ataques : tus flechas negras y mi Rasengan-shuriken , cubriéndome con el susano cuando desplegué el chakra de Kurama , tu capacidad para ver y mi capacidad para sentir …Hasta que volviste a estropearlo al intentar matar a Obito cuando ya estaba derrotado ¿ Por qué a veces tienes que ser tan cruel ? Parece que siempre tengo que evitar que desates lo peor que hay en ti.

Como cuando lo intentaste con Sakura . Si no llego a estar yo para impedirlo te hubieras arrepentido toda la vida . No quiero ni pensarlo.

Al final fue una suerte reencontrarnos en aquella ocasión.¿ Lo recuerdas ? , el puente , y el agua bajo nuestros pies.

Al chocar nuestros ataques vi muchas cosas :

Nuestro vínculo . Hermano mayor contra hermano menor de nuevo.

Pero no somos realmente hermanos . No lo somos . Yo quiero que seamos otra cosa.

También te confesé la admiración que te tenía , lo unido que me sentía a ti cuando eramos pequeños y estábamos solos. Es demasiado tarde . Pues ya ves que no lo era , listo que todo lo quieres saber.

Cuando Gaara me contó que atentaste contra la reunión de los kages sentí un dolor muy profundo. No podía creer en lo que te estabas convirtiendo , ni comprenderte . ¿ Destruir Konoha ? ¿ Matar a todos sus habitantes ? ¿ Incluso a mi ? No te entendía .Ya habías cumplido tu venganza , deberías volver con nosotros , pero en vez de eso querías más sangre y destrucción. Te hundías más y más en la oscuridad.

Fue demasiado y caí .

¿ Te hubieses reído de haberlo visto ? ¿ Te hubiese hecho gracia ver que no podía respirar pensando en ti?¿ Que me desmayé delante de todos ?

A mi me dan ganas de llorar , Sasuke.

Pensé en ti también al recuperarme , mientras me arrastraba por el suelo igual que me arrastre suplicando al Raikage que te perdonara . No sabía en qué te estabas convirtiendo , ni si seguías pareciéndote en algo al Sasuke que yo conocía . Me preguntaba si tú pensabas en mí aunque fuese solo un poco , si aun recordabas.

Tirado en el suelo me encontró el tío raro enmascarado de Akatsuki– en ese momento no sabía quién era – y me contó la historia de tu hermano Itachi y lo que planeabais hacer .

¡Qué me pasa ! No puedo dejar de pensar , parece que estoy escribiendo un diario , dattebayo.

Como no haga algo me voy a volver loco aquí tumbado .Además solo pensar no vale para nada , las cosas si no se hacen no valen para nada. Pues eso , intentaré ocuparme en otra cosa , ¿Qué podría ser ? No se me ocurre nada.

Tengo las orejas muy frías , me gustaría tener aquí mi viejo gorro de dormir . Je , Sasuke se burlaría de mí si me viese con él puesto , me llamaría infantil.

¡Qué fastidio !

Despierta ya dormilón . Despierta . Despierta . Voy a cerrar los ojos y contar hasta diez y cuando los abra estarás despierto : uno , dos ,tres , cuatro , cinco , seis , siete , ocho , nueve y... diez.

Vaya , sigue durmiendo. Ojala tuviese algún jutsu para despertar a la gente . Un rasengan valdría pero me parece que sería demasiado ja ja ja.

\- Naruto

-¡ah!

-Naruto escucha.

-Kurama , ¿ eres tú?

\- ¿ Quién si no ?

-Me alegro de hablar contigo , estoy muy aburrido. Solo puedo pensar sin hacer nada.

\- Soy consciente de ello , vivo dentro de ti.

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes … ¡un momento ! ¿Has estado espiando mis pensamientos ?

-Sí

-¡Zorro cotilla eso no se hace !

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte de ellos ante mí .

\- Yo no me avergüenzo,¿a que te refieres? .

-.A mí no puedes engañarme , niño , siempre he estado contigo , lo conozco todo sobre ti ¿No estás de acuerdo?

-La verdad es que si no puedo confiar en ti que me has visto crecer no puedo confiar en nadie . Kurama , sé que contigo puedo hablar de cualquier cosa ,pero este tema es muy importante para mí así que dime¿Entonces tú de verdad sabes lo que ahora mismo siento por … ?

-De una forma que no comprenderías , se podría decir que mejor que tú.

-Tienes razón : no lo entiendo.

\- Me lo esperaba. Lo que quiero decirte , el motivo por el que me he comunicado precisamente ahora contigo , es porque quiero que prosigas rememorando .

-¿eh?

\- Me agotas .Quiero que continúes con lo que estabas pensando antes de que empezases a imaginar tonterías de despertar a la gente con rasengan y demás ; aunque a ti te parezca como si estuvieras escribiendo un diario. Debes seguir y no eludir lo que te preocupa . Solo así hallarás la respuesta que buscas y sabrás que hacer.

-¿ Y por qué quieres que haga eso?¿ para seguir espiándome ?

-¡ Maldito mocoso, tenme más respeto ! Yo únicamente pretendo ayudarte.

-Pero Kurama , ahora no necesito que me prestes tu chacra .

-Tan torpe como siempre. En esta ocasión te ayudaré de otra forma :ofreciéndote mi sabiduría ,no mi poder.

-Pues antes de que te domesticarano parecías ser tan sabio , dattebayo.

-Para empezar ,eso de que me has _domesticado_ resulta ofensivo incluso siendo una broma. . No obstante , ten en cuenta que soy muy antiguo , he visto mucho y por consiguiente sé mucho . Por eso debes hacerme caso .

-Es que todo parece tan irreal estos días , han pasado tantas cosas.

-Por eso mismo te pido que sigas reflexionando acerca de lo que has vivido y lo que has sentido y sientes por él.

\- Kurama , es más difícil de lo que crees.

-Lo que yo creo es que todo es bastante obvio.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo .

-Naruto , yo estaba contigo cuando te ayude a pelear contra él , dos veces nada menos,en el Valle del Fin.

-Lo sé.

-...Y también recuerdo vuestro reencuentro tras tres años separados ; cuando estuvo dentro de ti y me vio con su sharingan .

\- Yo recuerdo que le amenazaste.

-Fue más bien una advertencia.

-Pues a mi me pareció una amenaza.

-Lo que tú quieras ,pero no intentes que me desvíe del tema. En esa ocasión no pudo evitar establecer contacto físico con su antiguo amigo .

-Dices muchas tonterías , Kurama ,él solo me sujetaba para matarme.

-No puedes engañarme . Ni puedes engañarte a ti mismo .

-...

No dices nada , Naruto.

\- Es que es muy raro hablar de esto contigo.

-Ja ja ja ,y eso que no te he vuelto a recordar lo del beso .

¡Calla ! ¡ No hables más o tendré que golpearte!

-De acuerdo , de acuerdo ; pararé. Ahora te toca a ti cumplir con lo que te he encomendado .

-Vale , lo haré , seguiré recordando y pensando.

-Hazlo . Y procura ser algo más coherente y ordenado con tus ideas . Además me he dado cuenta de que eres muy repetitivo y utilizas siempre las mismas palabras ,¿no se supone que tú maestro escribía y tú leías sus libros ? Deberías tener más vocabulario .

\- La verdad , la mayoría de libros de Jiraiya son para pervertidos y me aburren , a mi me gustaban los que tratan sobre los ideales ninjas , el caminos que deben...¿Pero por qué siempre me tienes que criticar ?

-Lo siento , por favor , haz lo que te he pedido , el tiempo pasa.

eso , cállate y no me interrumpas.

-Te diré una última cosa antes de que continúes : Suceda lo que suceda , más le vale a Sasuke no hacerte daño de nuevo , porque me encargaré de que se arrepienta . Después de todo , te debo mucho , sentimental y tonto jinchuriki amigo mío.

.

¿Por dónde iba ? ¡ Ah , sí! Cuando Obito terminó de contarme la historia de Itachi y de lo que tenias pensado hacer como venganza. En fin , me puse muy triste. Eso también lo he dejado claro.

Además , hacía poco que había muerto Jiraya .

Jiraya .Antes lo he recordado .

Mi maestro , la persona que más respeté del mundo. Y le quería mucho .Muchísimo . Gracias a él pude derrotar a Pain .Me enseñó muchas técnicas...bueno , todas las que yo pude aprender. Me mostró como ser un verdadero shinobi . Y al igual que Iruka , me dieron algo que yo nunca había tenido y que de verdad necesitaba.

Gracias por todo viejo pervertido.

Jiraya .

Pero ahora no puedo estar ocupado con su recuerdo .

Sasuke. Haces que me sienta mareado , me duele la cabeza.

Tres años estuvimos separados , no parecen mucho , puede que no lo sean , pero a mi se me hicieron eternos . Tú querías obtener poder para matar a tú hermano aunque tuvieses que irte a entrenar con Orochimaru . Eso me preocupaba terriblemente . Pasé muchas noches sin poder dormir , al igual que hoy , sólo que mucho peor porque no tenía forma de saber si estabas bien , no como ahora.

Creo que hay momentos de la vida que no se olvidan nunca ; para mí uno de ellos sin duda es nuestro primer reencuentro : Tú ahí arriba ; después abajo , conmigo , diciéndome cosas horribles . Te conteste con otra pregunta que no te molestaste en responder y Sai tuvo que intervenir . Y te volviste a ir. Otra vez , otra maldita vez no pude pararte y lloré . Y volví a llorar cuándo el combate contra tu hermano termino y no llegamos a tiempo antes de que te fueras .

Sakura me animó para que volviese a levantarme e intentarlo de nuevo¿ Ves lo importantes que son los amigos , Teme ? Siempre quieres hacer las cosas solo y te olvidas de la gente que quiere ayudarte . Todos necesitamos ayuda alguna vez , no eres más débil por eso aunque tu orgullo te diga lo contrario .

Tú hermano me dijo algo parecido sobre como llega alguien a ser Hokage . Cuando lo sea muchas cosas cambiaran , te lo prometo. Haré de esta villa la mejor – incluyendo el ramen , por supuesto – y todas las demás querrán ser iguales.

Ahora que has regresado podrás verlo con tus propios ojos.

¡Aaah !, otra vez esa sensación. Lo digo en serio , tengo algo en la cabeza que no termino de saber qué es ni consigo recordar .

Si al menos no estuviese tan oscura la habitación podría intentar hacer alguna cosa , no sé , darme un baño quizás ; pero eso precisamente mejor no porque hace taaanto frío. Además el ruido podría desper...tar...lo... ¡Claro , eso es ! , es la idea perfecta .

De puntillas mejor , que las baldosas parecen de hielo. ¿ Dónde esta mi toalla ? Ah

aquí estas , te escondías de mí ¿eh ?, estabas muy a gusto bien doblada y calentita en el armario. Parece que hoy todos duermen menos yo .

El agua que hierva y se empañe todo si es necesario ; puedo esperar a que queme más que una sopa de miso .¿ Y si dejo la puerta del baño un poco abierta para que le llegue mejor el sonido? , aunque podría sospechar.

¡Maldita sea esta bata ! Nos podrían haber dado ropa más fácil de quitar , siempre tardo mil años en desvestirme.

A ver si se llena rápido .

No , no creo que este ruido haya sido suficiente .

Mirar el agua es hipnótico... y aburrido , al final me van a dar ganas de dormir a mí.

Sí , a esta temperatura está bien.

Con cuidado , no vaya a resbalarme como la otra vez...¡ Qué rica está! Y ya casi no me escuece ninguna herida . Los primeros días era horrible darse un baño, casi me tenían que obligar .

Tranquilidad . Más tranquilidad de la que quiero , porque puede que quede poco tiempo . Algo me dice que es así .

¡Estoy harto de pensar y no llegar a nada !

Sí chapoteo un poco me aseguraré hacer más ruido y así desvelarlo .

Voy a aprovechar para lavarme bien , frotando fuerte . Además evito quedarme dormido dentro y ahogarme.

¡Cuánto vapor! , parece niebla.

Vapor .Frotar. Agua caliente. Jabón . Espuma. Caliente. La puerta no está cerrada del todo. Si despertarse y .. .

Acariciarle y que me acaricie , lentamente . Sus manos enjabonándome todo el cuerpo y las mías el tuyo . Van bajando y me tocan...

Podría ocurrir ¿no?

¿Quiero que ocurra?

Sí , mil veces sí.

Pero ,¡en qué estoy pensando en un momento como este? Tengo que centrarme . Lo importante es conseguir hablar de _lo nuestro_ y dejarlo claro de una vez por todas. Después que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Lo que yo quiero que pase.

Y él ¿qué quiere ?

Sus manos _._ Sólo nos queda una pero entre los dos tenemos dos .

Mi chakra es de tipo viento y el tuyo fuego . El viento aviva el fuego. Nos completarnos el uno al otro , al menos a mí me gusta pensar así. Y ruego ; y pido que por favor , por favor , por favor estemos juntos , juntos ahora y siempre . No volver a separarnos nunca más.

Se ve que hoy no puedo evitar está tristeza

Bucearé un rato para despejar la mente . A ver cuánto aguanto sumergido.

Así ,un poco más

Un poco más .

Ya casi no puedo más .

No , no puedo más .

¡Qué poco ! Realmente aún no estoy recuperado del todo . Espero que Sasuke no me haya oído toser ; aunque si lo que quiero es despertarlo...

He empapado el suelo , no debí meterme tan bruscamente en el agua ; pero me encanta la sensación de flotar en ella , hundirme y hacer burbujas.

Pfff , desde que ese me dijo eso no puedo evitar pensar si la tengo algo … _pequeña_ cada vez que estoy desnudo¿Por qué tuve que ir ese día con ellos a las aguas termales ? Tendría que haberle roto el dibujo en la cabeza cuando volvió a insinuármelo . Es normal , ¿ verdad? , no es grade pero tiene un tamaño normal ¿no?

Ja ja ja ja , desde luego , cómo puedo estar triste y preocupado en cosas serias y al momento pensando en tonterías.

Debería salir ya o me arrugaré como un anciano.

Sigo sin alcanzar bien la parte derecha del cuerpo para secarme , sobre todo por la espalda. Y frotarse la cabeza con la toalla tampoco es cómodo , siempre acabo con el pelo medio mojado .

Espero que no siga durmiendo , he hecho bastante ruido . Voy a ver. ¡ me había olvidado del frío que hace fuera del baño y estando así de húmedo aún más .

Acercarse más ,con esta oscuridad no le veo bien . Con cuidado . Pero ...¡si sigue dormido !

Qué decepción .¿Por qué precisamente hoy tenías que dormir tanto ? Bueno , esperare en mi cama . ¿ Qué hora será ? Creo que había un despertador en el cajón de la mesilla . Sí aquí está . 03:37. Creía que era más tarde , todavía queda mucha noche .

Me tendré que volver a mi cama a seguir reflexionando , no sea que me vuelva a regañar cierto animal peludo .

Sí fuese un poco más blandita sería mejor , pero da igual , de todas formas es cómoda.

Estoy dejando la almohada mojada por no haberme secado mejor el pelo.

¿ Recuerdas todas las veces que acabamos empapados en nuestras misiones como _genin_ ? Siempre cayéndonos a algún río – sobre todo yo - o lago .

Papá. El pelo de papá era como el mio , cuando sea hokage ,¿me llamarán el rayo amarillo de Konoha también ? Quizás me llamen el rayo naranja , quién sabe...

Tuve suerte de volverlo a ver .Ojalá hubiese podido ver también a mamá otra vez , aunque solo fuese para que me gritara y me dijese que hacer en este momento ., porque siempre he sabido qué tengo que hacer pero la vedad es que ahora no puedo , no sé como avanzar en esto .

Sasuke , con total seguridad tú también echas de menos a tus padres. Esa es una razón más para que hayas hecho bien volviendo con nosotros ; seremos como una familia Kakashi , Sakura , tú y yo.

Ya verás como volvemos a pasárnoslo estupendamente haciendo misiones juntos como antes , persiguiendo gatos perdidos , escoltando a ancianos , protegiendo secretos de las diferentes villas y …

No puedo más , no pienso más que tonterías. Sasuke , imbécil , abre los ojos de una maldita vez .

Persiguiéndote , persiguiéndote , persiguiéndote . Hacíamos misiones juntos , entrenábamos , discutíamos y éramos bastante felices o eso creí . Tú tenías una idea fija y no lo ocultabas , de hecho le dijiste a kakashi en nuestro primer día como equipo que tu sueño era la venganza , al igual que yo le dije que iba a convertirme en hokage . Entonces , ¿ fue culpa mía no darme cuenta de lo que te atormentaba ? ¿ Fue culpa mía por no ser lo bastante listo para verlo ni entenderte , por no poder ayudarte a superarlo ? ¿ Fue culpa mía por crearme la ilusión de que eras feliz a mi lado en aquellos días ?Yo sí era feliz en tu compañía . ¿Debí hacer más ? No , la pregunta es: ¿pude hacer más en esos tiempos ?

No lo sé.

Porque tenías razón ,yo no podía entender tú dolor ni la ira y el odio que conllevaba eso . Sólo tras la muerte de personas que amaba lo entendí de verdad .

Dolor .

Sobre todo entendí lo que es el dolor cuando te perdí a ti y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo porque correr tras de ti no valía de nada si tú querías ir con Orochimaru, aunque luchase contra ti hasta quedar inconsciente y malherido igual que los compañeros que me ayudaron a alcanzarte ,porque daba igual que yo quisiera conservar nuestro lazo si tú querías cortarlo incluso matándome si era necesario y daba igual que quisiera traerte de vuelta si querías únicamente venganza si quería que regresaras aquí si querías destruir ese _aquí_ si... tengo que calmarme , pensar con tranquilidad.

Y lo peor de todo es que siempre he tenido en la memoria cada instante en que estuvimos juntos y que tras tu marcha me entristecían al recordarlos , tanto los momentos más importantes ,como aquella primera misión en al que nos salvaste a Sakura , al viejo borrachín y a mí de ese par de ninjas de la niebla , o cuando me reconociste diciéndome que querías luchar contra mí en el torneo de los novatos y me sentí como nunca antes me había sentido - ¡ Sasuke Uchiha reconociéndome ! Mi rival , mi compañero , mi mejor amigo me demostraba que me tenía en cuenta y me tenía estima – ; y también esas otras situaciones más habituales : cuando discutíamos por tonterías , íbamos a los baños termales o Kakashi nos invitaba a comer .

Cuando al anochecer ,después de cumplir alguna misión , nos tumbábamos en la hierba mirando las estrellas salir poco a poco . En esas ocasiones yo quería que el _sensei_ dijese : Bueno , se ha hecho tarde y Konoha está lejos , encenderemos un fuego y dormiremos aquí , como ocurría algunas veces .Y yo iba corriendo a buscar leña , feliz porque sabía que esa noche no tendría que volver a mi casa . Al acostarnos en los _futones_ te miraba disimuladamente , Sasuke , para averiguar si tú también te alegrabas de estar junto a nosotros ; y aunque siempre pones la misma cara , me parecía que en el fondo estabas contento , porque yo sabía que al igual que a mi , a ti solo te esperaba en casa la soledad.

Y ahora vuelvo a mirarte acostado ahí , tan cerca ,como aquellas veces y creo que han cambiado muchas cosas entre nosotros .. Te sinceraste – no sé si se dice así , me da igual – conmigo tras nuestra batalla final : lo que el equipo 7 significaba para ti , la rabia que te invadía al hacerme más y más fuerte cuando eras tú el que necesitabas ganar poder para vengarte … yo te dije que me dolía ver en lo querías convertirte y lo que querías hacer . Tanto odio y tanta soledad.

Yo quería ser como tú , te dije aquella vez en la que volvimos a encontrarnos; pero resultaba que tú querías ser como yo , me confesaste hace apenas unos días y que ahora no sé si me parecen años o segundos .

Pero solo puedo imaginar lo que de verdad sientes acerca de mi , de nuestro vínculo . No puedo estar seguro . Yo creo que de verdad me _quieres_ , de una forma en la que no se quiere a nadie más . No sé como explicarlo .

Lo intentaré : Tú me quieres como yo te quiero a ti .

Quiero creer eso porque yo te quiero muchísimo .

Eres tan tonto , Sasuke , por qué quisiste ocultarme tus lágrimas , tú me has visto llorar como si tuviese ríos en los ojos mil veces . No está mal mostrar como nos sentimos , eso pienso yo . ¿Comprendiste que yo siempre estaré ahí para pararte si vuelves a tú camino del odio , verdad ?

Pero lo que no sé es si llegaste del todo a comprender que nunca más volverás a él .Confía en mí Sasuke , lo sé porque yo confío en ti .

Mi cuerpo se ha movido solo .

¿ Sabes a qué me recordó cuando desperté y te vi aún dormido a mi lado , heridos y totalmente agotados?¿Sabes que se me vino a la cabeza de golpe cuando ya estábamos despiertos y nos mirábamos ? Pues fue nuestra primera misión peligrosa , en la que Zabuza y Haku cayeron juntos muriendo el uno por el otro ; pero el que parecía un cruel _shinobi_ al final comprendió que estaba en un error , lo comprendió antes de mor...

Morir .

Morir .

Ya se qué es lo que me molestaba y no podía recordar .

He tenido un sueño esta tarde mientras dormía .

Oscuridad y pasos que se alejan .

He soñado que te perdía . Que de alguna forma me decías adiós para siempre . En mi sueño volvías a irte para no volver , avanzado hacia la oscuridad te veía alejarte y yo no podía seguirte .

¿Por qué he tenido que soñar eso precisamente hoy ?

No es verdad , eso no pasará , no dejaré que pase , no ahora que por fin has vuelto .De ninguna manera en ningún caso de ninguna forma lo permitiré.

Siempre soy yo el que tengo que dar el primer paso , siempre soy yo el que tengo que parecer el necesitado , el que no puede vivir sin ti y de ti depende.

Me da igual . Daré ese paso ¡ Ya ! Aunque pienses que soy un crío impulsivo .

¡ Ay! Puta manta de mierda.

Teme ,estúpido , no entiendes nada .

No entiendes nada.


	4. Une

-¡No entiendes nada!- Exclamó Naruto agarrando la bata de Sasuke por el pecho tras subirse a la cama de éste – .¡Siempre!¡Siempre tengo que ser yo el primero en mostrar lo que siente !

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron inmediatamente intentando distinguir a la persona que se le había echado encima , que le gritaba y le zarandeaba agarrándole por la ropa . En su confusión inicial , imaginó por un segundo que se enfrentaba a la represalia de un enemigo ,ya que se había ganado muchos en sus andanzas por el mundo. No obstante ,en seguida vislumbró de quien se trataba.

-¡Naruto ? ¿ Qué haces ? ¿ Qué te ocurre , maldita sea ?- Dijo Sasuke , todavía sorprendido al ser sacado del sueño tan brusca e inesperadamente por su compañero.

-¡Siempre persiguiéndote !¡Siempre buscándote como un idiota , dattebayo!- Continuaba el Uzumaki , haciendo caso omiso de las preguntas del ex vengador -. ¡Siempre yo!

Sasuke , anonadado , consiguió liberarse de agarre de Naruto y dijo tras ponerle la mano en la boca a modo de mordaza:

-Naruto , recuerda que hay ninjas centinelas al otro lado de la puerta ; asique deja de gritar o entrarán a ver qué pasa aquí dentro .

-Mmmm...- Intentaba seguir hablando el blondo , que agarraba el brazo del moreno para quitarse de la boca la mano que le impedía hacerlo. Tras un ligero forcejeo , las palabras de Sasuke penetraron en la cabeza de Naruto , y éste se quedó quieto.

-Escúchame: Te vas a tranquilizar y me vas a decir qué te pasa en voz baja , ¿verdad ? - Preguntó autoritario el Uchiha ,que esperó hasta que Naruto asintió moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo para apartar su mano de la boca del rubio -. Empieza.

\- Ah...Yo ... no sé … Es que … - Un ligero sonrojo apareció en la cara de Naruto , que se mostraba algo avergonzado por su forma de proceder ahora que estaba más calmado.-No podía soportarlo más – dijo con la mirada baja tras recobrar un poco el ánimo .Después calló y se hizo el silencio en la habitación,

El moreno exhaló el aliento que había estado conteniendo . Aprovechó el receso momentáneo para intentar recuperarse del aturdimiento provocado por el repentino despertar y las extrañas palabras que le había lanzado su impredecible compañero . Esas palabras se repetían como el eco en la mente de Sasuke , sin que pudiera asegurar si las había escuchado de verdad o eran producto de su imaginación _._ Al mismo tiempo contemplaba la escena en la que se encontraba : Seguía siendo de noche , hacía más frío y , lo más importante , Naruto estaba encima de él . Además , ahora que no lo utilizaba para tironear de la ropa del Uchiha , el único brazo del jinchuriki estaba echado hacia atrás para poder apoyar la mano en el colchón y no caerse , rozando así una de las piernas de Sasuke , que se encontraba incómodo en más de un sentido.

-¿ El qué no podías soportar más? - inquirió Sasuke terminando con la breve pausa ; pero como Naruto desviaba la mirada y no contestaba insistió - ¿ Piensas decírmelo hoy , o espero hasta mañana ?

-Eso es lo que no puedo soportar más , no puedo esperar hasta mañana – Contestó con ímpetu Naruto , repentinamente molesto por las palabras de Sasuke . Y mirándolo a los ojos , añadió rápidamente tras tragar saliva – Ya hemos estado esperando demasiado .Tenemos que hablar de lo que ahí entre _nosotros ._

Volvió a hacerse un corto silencio . Los dos jóvenes se miraban y mantenían los labios cerrados .

-Explícate Naruto -Dijo Sasuke intentando aparentar indiferencia-, no sé a qué te refieres.

Esto indignó al rubio ,que dijo excitado:

-¡No , no hagas como si no supieras nada ! - y volvió a agarrar al moreno de una solapa de la bata – , no seas tan cobarde .

 _-Dobe_ , para empezar baja de una vez tu escandalosa voz - comenzó a decir muy serio Sasuke , conteniendo el enfado-, para continuar deja de insultarme porque me estoy empezando a cansar ,y para finalizar quítate de encima de mí .

-No , no lo haré – replicó Naruto haciendo pucheros , visiblemente ofendido -, no dejaré que te libres de...

-Es mejor que te vayas a tu camastro y te duermas - Lo interrumpió Sasuke con voz profunda y amenazadora -. Deja de hacer tonterías.

-He dicho que no , Sasuke ; y eres tú el tonto si crees que me vas a convencer de que no sabes de lo que te estoy hablando , dattebayo -. Dijo atropelladamente Naruto .

-Te lo repito por última vez : No sé lo que te ocurre , pero estás muy nervioso ; cálmate y vuelve a tu cama.

-No-siguió negando obstinado.

-Vuelve a tú ...-empezó a decir inflexiblemente Sasuke.

-¿ _Vuelve_? , tú nunca me hiciste caso cuando te pedía eso mismo , asique ahora yo no te lo voy a hacer a ti- lo corto Naruto , cuya expresión había abandonado la indignación para adoptar un aspecto melancólico al oír esa palabra de labios de Sasuke.

-Apártate – Se obligó a decir Sasuke ,fingiendo ignorar a qué hacían alusión las palabras de Naruto-.

-Me da igual lo que me digas , no me pienso mover de aquí-Repuso débilmente el Uzumaki- .

-Apártate -reiteraba el Uchiha.

-No- hacia lo mismo el Uzumaki , a pesar de que su determinación disminuía por momentos.

-Naruto- dijo secamente el Uchiha fijando sus ojos dispares en los azules del otro- , deja de poner a prueba mi paciencia.

Sin saber qué más decir, el rubio suspiró y se movió lentamente , separándose del moreno para sentarse cabizbajo en un borde de la cama . Sasuke podía ver ahora el perfil apenado de la cara de su compañero ; observo las heridas que todavía no se le habían curado del todo, así como la ausencia de su brazo derecho . Sasuke cerró los ojos con cansancio , reflexionando . Su cara reflejaba la difícil decisión que trataba de tomar .De repente , tras un gesto de profunda amargura y otro posterior de resignación ,se incorporo en la cama preparándose para una decisiva conversación .

 _-_ Naruto- comenzó en voz baja y tranquila –. Sí , lo admito , por supuesto que sé de qué quieres que hablemos. He sido un iluso pensando que podría evitar está situación. Y tienes razón , también habría sido un cobarde si lo hubiese hecho..

Naruto volvió la cabeza para verle , con la esperanza reflejada en su rostro.

\- Yo no quería que pasase así , pero ya que tú has tenido el valor de empezar yo debo tener el valor para acabar -. Sasuke agarro de un hombro a Naruto haciendo que el rubio quedase sentado dentro de la cama , frente a él -. Te diré qué es lo que me une ahora a ti . Y voy a ser sincero , porque eso también te lo debo .

Naruto le miró con los ojos muy abierto por la sorpresa , notando el cálido contacto de la mano que Sasuke había posado en su hombro y que le traía recuerdos.

-¿Es en serio , Sasuke ? ¿ Me lo dirás ?¿ En serio vas a ser sincero?-preguntó Naruto muy agradecido pero también algo incrédulo.

-He dicho que lo haré : Voy a decirte la verdad - confirmó Sasuke -.Y tú tienes que hacer lo mismo.

- _Teme …–_ dijo Naruto , que parecía ilusionado con la respuesta - ,Yo también te diré sólo la verdad .

-Te conviene hacerlo- Dijo con autosuficiencia el Uchiha ás , siempre sé cuando me mientes.

El rubio hizo un ligero puchero , ladeo la cabeza y cerro fuerte los ojos fingiendo indignación por la prepotencia de la respuesta de su compañero .Pero sólo era una pose , porque lo que realmente sentía era felicidad y muchos nervios ante la declaración de intenciones de Sasuke .

\- Tú siempre crees que lo sabes todo – empezó a decir Naruto ahora con una brillante sonrisa - , Sigues siendo un presumido pero realmente has cambia...

\- :...Y Naruto ,una cosa más- Continuó Sasuke deteniendo sin hace caso las palabra de su compañero - , ya que sé cuando me mientes , ten cuidado con llamarme _amigo_ .

La sonrisa de Naruto desapareció de golpe , y mirando con confusión y algo de vergüenza al Uchiha dijo :

\- ¿ Qué … qué quieres decir con eso? Tú eres mi amigo , mi mejor amigo .Eso es verdad.

\- Ahora eres tú el que pretende convencerme de que no sabes de lo que te estoy hablando, pero sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir – dijo el moreno alzando un poco la voz- No hagas que me arrepienta de todo esto ; no me quieras engañar.

\- ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así ? He sido yo el que ha tenido que venir a buscarte para...-dijo el rubio, pues no acertaba a encontrar la palabra adecuada con la que terminar la frase.

-Precisamente por esa razón no me mientas , no camufles la verdad, o estaremos perdiendo el tiempo -lo interrumpió Sasuke , y después susurró muy bajo , para si mismo-. Apenas hay tiempo.

Y volvieron a quedarse callados , sin saber hacia donde mirar ni a decir la primera palabra. Al cabo ,Sasuke notó que Naruto temblaba un poco , haciéndole reparar de nuevo en el frío que hacía esa noche .Deshizo la cama y cubrió lo mejor posible con las mantas los hombros y el regazo del rubio , que le observaba con sorpresa y agradecimiento .

-Gracias ,¡eh! tápate tú también o te vas a helar – Dijo Naruto mientras echaba por encima del moreno un extremo de la suave tela.

-No tengo tanto frío como tú- respondió Sasuke , pero no se opuso y ayudó a Naruto para intentar quedar ambos bien arropados.

-Podríamos habernos tumbado en la cama , creo que hubiésemos estado más cómodos y calentitos- opinó el Uzumaki.

-Pfff...-bufó con desdén Sasuke

Sin embargo , la propuesta del rubio evocó sugerentes ideas al Uchiha ; pero pudo mantener la concentración .

-No – Lo contradijo el moreno que estemos sentados frente a frente , así podremos hablar mejor.

-Pues la última vez no nos fue mal , dattebayo- Adujo Naruto , bajando la voz con intimidad .

Sasuke simuló no escucharlo pero supo a que se refería ; además tuvo que reprender con severidad a Naruto , que hacía el amago de tumbarse en la cama , desobedeciéndolo :

-Naruto , deja de actuar como un niño , no tenemos todo el día.

-¡Pues date prisa ! Has dicho que me dirías qué te une a mi , pero si no empiezas de una vez lo haré yo-Dijo el impaciente rubio .

-Naruto –Dijo Sasuke acercándose un poco más a su compañero- Una cosa importante antes de empezar: Vas a estar tranquilo y mantener la calma porque puede que algo de lo que te diga no te guste y no quiero que hagas locuras ; aunque para ti sea muy difícil no hacerlas.

-Siempre me estás dando ordenes,¿Y qué es eso que no va a gustarme?-preguntó un poco preocupado Naruto .

\- No tengas tanta prisa -Dijo cansado el moreno .

Naruto empezó a sospechar e hizo memoria hasta recordar algo:

-¿Y qué dijiste antes... ?, sí , eso de que tú querías tener el valor para acabar ¿ para acabar qué? ¿Y por qué tengo que mantener la calma?

-Como siempre , dejas de ser olvidadizo cuando te interesa – Comentó Sasuke , que parecía estar pensando en otra cosa-. Me preocupa el hecho de que una persona impredecible como tú intente alguna tontería.

-Vaya , parece que has aprendido algo de mí en los mil días que llevamos aquí encerrados juntos- exageró entre risitas Naruto , un poco más tranquilo -.

-Tsk … , soy consciente de que eres así desde mucho antes , sólo hace falta pasar un día o menos contigo para averiguarlo-Explicó el moreno , que parecía seguir absorto en sus pensamientos.

Naruto miró con ternura a su distraído compañero , agradado por su respuesta.

-Sasuke , me gusta que hayamos recuperado la confianza que teníamos ; y me parece que ahora tenemos bastante más en algunas cosas, ¿ no crees? Me gusta que podamos hablar otra vez de cosas que no sean destrucción , luchas , bla , bla ,bla. Y no lo niegues , ha habido momentos en los que te has divertido conmigo , aunque sea hiperactivo y tú me llames despistado y torpe. Creo que estos días que llevamos juntos aquí nos han hecho mucho bien. No los cambiaría por nada . En ningún otro sitio hubiese estado mejor que contigo , ni aunque tuviesen el mejor _ramen_.

Ahora fue Sasuke el que miró a Naruto , su atención volvía de repente a estar centrada en él .Sin embargo , sus ojos reflejaban dolor. Y dijo:

-Quizás no deberías confiar tanto en mí , ni ser tan optimista.

El rostro y la voz de Sasuke , que dejaban entrever trazos de amargura pusieron de nuevo en alerta a Naruto.

-No sé que quieres decir con eso pero seguro que te equivocas. Además no has contestado a mi pregunta: ¿Por qué has utilizado esa palabra : _acabar_?-Interrogó Naruto , cuyo instinto comenzaba a avisarle de que algo no iba bien y la cara del moreno no le ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

-Dame unos minutos , Naruto – Pidió el Uchiha , mientras cavilaba – Y tendrás tus respuestas.

Naruto sabía que el momento de la verdad se acercaba ,y los nervios que no le habían abandonado desde que despertó esa misma noche se hicieron mucho más intensos. . Sin poder evitarlo , impulsivamente , colocó la palma de su mano en el pecho de Sasuke , sintiendo los rápido latidos de su corazón.

-Sasuke , yo estoy igual que tú-Dijo Naruto.

El ex vengador ,alentado por la afectuosa actitud y tranquilizadoras palabras del _jichuriki_ , llevó su mano al pecho de éste , quedando ambos conectados , cada uno con la mano en el acelerado corazón del otro.

-Sea lo que sea lo que hoy nos digamos , lo que ocurra, sé que ...-Naruto se interrumpió , pues su voz se quebró y sus ojos se nublaron , amenazando con desbordarse. Sin embargo logro contenerse y aprovechó la oscuridad para ocultar su rostro.

Volvió el silencio.

Sasuke giró la cabeza y contempló la avanzada noche a través de la ventana , pensando en el dolor que iba a causar . El Uchiha volvió a jurarse que sería la última vez ;y tras esa promesa hizo acopio de valor y dijo :

-Naruto .

Al escuchar su nombre , el rubio salió de su triste ensimismamiento ,

-¿Estás preparado para escuchar lo que te tengo que decir?-Preguntó el moreno con decisión

\- si, Sasuke- le contesto Naruto de idéntica forma.

Simultáneamente ambos se juntaron más , quedando muy próximos el uno del otro . Se miraban con intensidad a los ojos. Sasuke inspiró lenta y profundamente y empezó a hablar:

-Yo no sé cómo pasó , ni cuándo comencé a sentir esto por ti ; ni siquiera sé cómo una persona como yo puede sentir esto. Hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos , no hace falta que las cuente , seguro que las recuerdas incluso mejor que yo . Has sido sucesivamente para mí una molestia , un rival , mi mejor amigo , mi objetivo , la persona que me ha salvado de convertirme en un monstruo hecho de odio...

-¡Sasuke no tie...! - exclamó el rubio .

-Cállate , no me interrumpas - lo atajó Sasuke y continuó rápidamente-. Tú has significado mucho para mí . Y ahora , en este momento , aquí , en esta maldita habitación , te digo que te quiero Naruto.


	5. Por favor , por favor

Las palabras parecían suspendidas en el aire , como si rebotasen en la oscuridad sin intención de marcharse :...Te quiero ...te quiero ... quiero...

Sasuke esperaba expectante la reacción de Naruto ; sin embargo el rubio guardaba silencio , parecía conmocionado : tenía la boca entreabierta y sus brillantes ojos mostraban sorpresa .

El moreno comenzaba a impacientarse por el mutismo de su compañero ; una impaciencia causada por la preocupación que iba creciendo en su interior al ver que , tras haberse declarado a Naruto , éste no hacía ni decía nada . No era ni mucho menos lo que esperaba .

Harto , Sasuke tomo la palabra:

-Naruto dime algo ya , por primera vez quiero que no estés callado. .

Pero el Uzumaki seguía sin hablar mientras lo miraba absorto.

-Escúchame : si tu no sientes lo mismo que yo , sólo dímelo – continuaba , intentando sobreponerse a una posible decepción y ser comprensivo - ; aunque te confieso que daba por hecho que me correspondías. Si tú no me quieres …

Sasuke no pudo terminar la frase porque Naruto se abalanzó repentinamente contra él , cayendo juntos en la cama .

-Yo no te quiero . Yo te amo Sasuke . ¡ Te amo ! - repetía entre sollozos el rubio rodeando con su brazo el cuello del sorprendido moreno sabes bien cuanto te amo .

-Naruto , cálmate – dijo el Uchiha , intentado sujetarlo en vano .

El Uzumaki seguía restregando la cara contra el cuello de Sasuke , el cual podía sentir las cálidas lágrimas del blondo .

-Vamos , tranquilizate ya _dobe_ – susurraba Sasuke con suavidad al oído del ofuscado Naruto , al mismo tiempo que le pasaba una mano por la espalda para reconfortarlo.

-¿Cómo puedes dudar de que te amo ?-preguntó entre las lágrimas Naruto .

-Tardabas mucho en contestar - respondió Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa.

-Es que... llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo oírtelo decir , dattebayo- musito el blondo , dejando paulatinamente de llorar- .O queriendo decírtelo yo … o los dos , o …

-ssssh , te he entendido– lo silencio Sasuke mientras secaba con sus dedos las últimas lágrimas que corrían por la cara del _jinchuriki._

Permanecieron un rato callados , abrazados , asimilando esas palabras que cambiaban su mundo y hacía realidad sus sueños más profundos .Ahora el silencio no era tan opresivo . Los jóvenes se miraban tiernamente a los ojos , disfrutaban del contacto , sintiendo la agitada respiración y el calor del otro. Sin embargo a Naruto le faltaba algo :fue acercado despacio su cara a la de Sasuke , con el corazón a punto de estallarle ; pero antes de que sus labios pudiesen posarse en los de Sasuke , éste le sujeto para impedírselo.

-Sasuke...- sólo alcanzó a decir tímidamente Naruto , completamente sonrojado al ver frustrada su intención . .

-Naruto , yo lo deseo tanto como tú , pero no puede ser – Dijo Sasuke esforzándose por mostrar decisión .

-¿ Porqué no ? - cuestiono contrariado el blondo - . Si los dos nos queremos . No entiendo por qué pareces tan preocupado .

\- Sí todo lo que tuviese que decirte es que te quiero , yo no estaría así .Tengo que darte la mala noticia – dijo Sasuke , preparándose para lo que venía.

-¿ Es que hay algo más ? ¡ ah , lo de _acabar_ -murmuró olvidadizo Naruto – ,pero esa mala noticia no será nada comparada con habernos confesado por fin ¿ verdad ?

Sasuke no respondía , tenía la mirada baja . Naruto seguía siendo muy ingenuo , incapaz de dejar de ser optimista.

-Por favor , Sasuke no se qué es lo que te preocupa pero he esperado tanto este momento – Imploró Naruto , que volvió a acercarse a Sasuke , mientras le acariciaba .

-Déjame que te lo cuente . Estate quieto , , dame un segundo . No debemos , será más doloroso si lo hacemos – dijo Sasuke notando como se le alteraba la sangre por los mimos que le dedicaba el rubio .

La resistencia de Sasuke hizo que Naruto se quedase finalmente quieto ; no obstante , sus grandes y cristalinos ojos miraban con una súplica muda . Sasuke reparó una vez más en lo dulce que parecía Naruto a la luz de la luna , en lo agradable que era tenerlo encima mientras le acariciaba con suavidad. Su cabello hecho de luz dorada , sus ojos sacados del cielo , su cálido cuerpo , su cálida alma .En esa oscura y fría habitación , Naruto seguía siendo un rayito de sol que le iluminaba.

Era inútil resistirse, Sasuke también lo llevaba deseando mucho tiempo , demasiado . Sabía que no tenía que hacerlo , que era un grave error ; pero no podía luchar contra ese sentimiento que los unía irremisiblemente .

Sasuke agarró a Naruto e hizo que quedase debajo de él para después regalarle un apasionado beso , muy distinto al que le diera horas antes mientras el blondo dormía . La sorpresa de Naruto por la repentina brusquedad del beso del moreno duró poco , reemplazada por el placer y , por supuesto , la felicidad.

A ese primer beso le siguieron otros de todas las clases : suaves , demandantes , juguetones … Parecían querer recuperar el tiempo perdido , todos los besos que no hubo por no atreverse a dar el paso antes , por no declarar abiertamente sus sentimientos en vez de negarlos .

Los jóvenes continuaban con sus caricias y tiernos besos . A ambos les parecía irreal , un sueño del que no querían despertar .Se preguntaban cómo habían podido pasar de discutir por cualquier cosa , de luchar a muerte , a estar amándose con tanto cariño.

Pero los sueños , son sueños . Sasuke tras recuperar el poco juicio que podía conservar cuando estaba junto al rubio , se detuvo , no sin antes saborear una última vez los dulces labios de Naruto . Éste le miró confuso , pues no entendía por qué dejaba de besarle :

-Continua , teme , quiero más.

\- No . No debería haberlo hecho . Ha sido un error -dijo Sasuke , quitándose de encima de Naruto para volver a sentarse.

-¿ Cómo puedes decir eso ?- protesto Naruto , sentándose también .

-Baja la voz , no te olvides de los guardias- le recordó Sasuke -No me has dejado que te cuente todo , cuando lo haga sabrás por qué no deberíamos habernos besado .

-Pues dilo de una maldita vez , deja de preocuparme- dijo en voz baja el Uzumaki ,pero queriendo gritar .

Sasuke pensó que debía ser verdad lo que dijo el padre de Naruto durante la batalla contra Obito: al rubio le gustaba regañar a la gente como a una mamá.

-Ya te lo habría dicho si no me hubieses estado pidiéndome que te besara- dijo el Uchiha.

-Podías haberte negado , ¿ o es que tú cuerpo se ha vuelto a mover solo ? - Se defendió burlonamente Naruto .

-Esto es serio Naruto . De todas formas no debí hacerlo . Llegó el momento . Ya es hora de que te lo cuente todo- expuso serio Sasuke .

\- Te escucho – Dijo algo tenso y preocupado Naruto .

Sasuke tomo aire :

-Sakura me dijo ayer que ya estamos lo suficientemente restablecidos de nuestras heridas …

-Eso significa que podemos irnos de aquí ¿ no ? -corto Naruto .

-No me interrumpas – dijo seco Sasuke - . Sí , tras una última revisión médica podremos salir . Las prótesis para nuestros brazos nos las colocaran cuando estén listas, más adelanta , pero no hace falta que permanezcamos ingresados aquí . También me ha dicho que Kakashi es definitivamente el nuevo Hokage...

-¡Bien! Kakashi se lo merece , me alegro mucho por él , aunque me da pena por _oba-chan_ \- volvió a interrumpir el Uzumaki.

\- ¿ Qué te he dicho ? - Sasuke empezaba a irritase - , esto es importante , presta atención : Sakura también me contó que la reunión de los kages va a finalizar , y como sabes uno de los temas que están tratando es qué hacer conmigo . Ella asegura que no me impondrán ningún castigo debido a la ayuda que preste en la guerra , pero la decisión definitiva no la han tomado todavía .

-Más les vale que no se pongan en tu contra , yo no les dejaría que te hiciesen nada , _dattebayo_ \- Refunfuñó Naruto , haciendo pucheros e intentando cruzarse de brazos.

Sasuke sujetó a Naruto para que se estuviese quieto pues el lo siguiente era crucial .La seriedad del moreno inquieto más al Uzumaki .

Otra vez más , solo silencio y oscuridad . Otra vez más el instinto de Naruto lo ponía en alerta : Preocupación por lo que venía , presión en la boca del estómago .

-Naruto – Sasuke reunió fuerzas, el tiempo parecía detenerse - , cuando los kages tomen la decisión respecto a mí , pienso irme.

-¿ Irte ? , ¿a dónde ?¿ a tu antigua casa , a la tienda de ramen , al baño... a dónde ? -Preguntó sobresaltado Naruto.

Sasuke clavó sus ojos en los azules de Naruto . El rubio negaba con la cabeza , empezaba a entender .

\- Naruto , yo me ...

-No...Sasuke ...no – El dolor despertaba en Naruto según iba comprendiendo .

-Me marcharé y no se sí...

-Por favor Sasuke , no … no - pedía el rubio con desesperación creciente agarrándole del hombro.

-Me marcharé y no sé si volveré.

-No es posible ¿Pero por qué vas a hacer eso ?, ahora que por fin has regresado a casa – dijo Naruto.

-Precisamente esa es una de las razones por las que no puedo quedarme , esta no es mi casa , no es mi hogar. Lo único que hay aquí para mi son malos recuerdos – la voz de Sasuke tenía un matiz triste -:mi clan , mi familia … ya no están .

-Nosotros seremos tu familia : Kakashi , Sakura y yo , ¿No me dijiste en el Valle del Fin que llegaste a vernos así? -Naruto hablaba rápido - .Y la gente de Konoha acabará admirándote por lo que hiciste por ellos ganando la guerra.

Sasuke soltó una risa irónica :

-¿De que hablas , Naruto ? Yo soy un rengado , traicione y juré acabar con Konoha , juré que asesinaría a todos y cada uno de sus habitantes .Esa es una de las razones por las que no me puedo quedar

-Pero ellos entenderán que no fue culpa tuya – repuso al instante Naruto – , el odio que sentías venía de haber perdido a tu familia , a Ita...

-Itachi -atajó severamente Sasuke te confundas , no le perdí , me fue arrebatado . Lo que más quería me fue arrebatado . Parece que lo hagas adrede , porque esa es otra de las razones por las que me voy : No puedo vivir en el mismo sitio que los ancianos de Konoha , los que utilizaron a mi hermano para destruir a los Uchiha . A ellos acabaría matándolos . Ya ves en que situación estoy , los habitantes de Konoha desconfían con razón de mi y yo no puedo ni ver a sus viejos gobernantes sin que los asesine .

-No , no lo harías , ahora ya no – le contradijo Naruto – Además Kakashi es ahora hokage , puede ayudarte , y yo lo seré dentro de poco y te protegeré . Y siempre tendrás el apoyo de Shikamaru , Sai , Kiba , y los otros compañeros de la academia .

-Eres demasiado bueno y por eso no te entra en la cabeza que al resto de ninjas no les es tan sencillo perdonar . El resentimiento siempre estará ahí. Todo el mundo no es como tú . Tú eres especial , _dobe ,_ por eso eras el único que podías salvarme de mí mismo . Pero ni siquiera tú puedes cambiar del todo a todos .

\- Eso son excusas , con el tiempo podrán perdonarte y tú podrás perdonar lo que te hicieron , yo confío en ti , siempre lo he hecho _, dattebayo_ – dijo enérgicamente el rubio .

\- No tengas tanta fe en mí – apunto el Uchiha para después continuar -. El problema es que yo tampoco puedo perdonarme a mi mismo . No tengo excusa para muchos de mis destructivos actos .

\- Tampoco has hecho tantas cosas malas – le defendió Naruto .

\- Sí que las he hecho , no niegues lo evidente- Le dijo severo Sasuke .

Naruto miraba hacía todas parte intentando dar con una solución , pero no la hallaba . Se puso más triste y dijo haciendo pucheros :

\- Creó que no tienes la necesidad de irte , no sé porqué quieres hacelo . ¿Es que quieres seguir siendo un lobo solitario ?

A Sasuke le hizo gracia que le volviese a llamar así , porque se ajustaba bastante acertadamente a su carácter .

\- Si fuese un lobo tendría que comerte zorrito miedica.- Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa , intentando restarle un poco de dramatismo a la situación para calmar al rubio .

Sin embargo Naruto no tenía ninguna gana de reír , su pesar iba en aumento .

\- Aveces creo que te burlas de mí y te marchas porque lo que quieres es que te persiga – se sincero el rubio.

Sasuke se puso serio , se incorporo para mirar cara a cara a Naruto y con su mano le acarició los dorados cabellos . Había llegado la hora de decir la última verdad :

-Es cierto , el humor no es lo mío . Naruto , yo nunca te pedí que me persiguieras , de hecho muchas veces quise impedírtelo intentando matarte . Lo último que quiero es que vuelvas a perseguirme , esta vez no pienso permitírtelo . Esto es duro pero es la verdad : El motivo principal por el que me marcho es para alejarme de ti . Como dije , he intentado matarte en varias ocasiones y no me lo perdono .Soy un traidor que pondría en peligro tu reputación cuando seas hokage , y ya has aplazado demasiado tu sueño por mí . Llevo aún en mi interior mucho odio y resentimiento . Y lo admito , también soy una persona egoísta ,y antipática . Naruto , te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que yo , a una persona parecida a ti , risueña y alegre que te haga feliz.

Naruto se revolvió indignado , apartando la mano de Sasuke de su cabeza.

\- Odio cuando hablas tanto para decir tantas tonterías – estalló Naruto - : No tienes que perdonarte nada porque no me mataste , y si quisiera perseguirte no podrías impedírmelo , y prefiero estar contigo a ser hokage , y me da igual que seas un bastardo presumido y amargado , yo te quiero como eres . Así que deja de decidir por mi . Porque nunca he estado con nadie antes que contigo , mi primer y único beso hasta hoy te lo dí a ti yo sólo te amo a ti , nunca he amado a nadie más. Y nunca lo haré. Por eso tienes que quedarte aquí conmigo.

\- No es tan fácil - dijo el Uchiha reflexionando – Sigues siendo un niño , Naruto .

\- Eres tu el que haces las cosas complicadas -contradijo el rubio - ¿Y dónde irás ? , no creo que abandones esta villa para irte a otra.

\- Eso es cosa mía-dijo Sasuke.

\- También es asunto mío , le prometí a Itachi que estaría a tú lado y que...- empezó a decir Naruto pero se callo al ver la expresión de Sasuke:

\- Parece que Itachi también confiaba en ti , como todos , pero ya no está . Tú has cumplido con lo que te pidió de sobra , no tienes que hacer nada más .

\- Tú para mí no eres una obligación , quiero ayudarte porque te quiero -dijo ofendido Naruto.

\- Ya has hecho mucho por mí , más que demasiado– dijo Sasuke .

\- Pues es tu turno , ahora eres tú el que tienes que hacer algo por mi : quedarte a mi lado- pidió el rubio - .

Sasuke no contestaba . Naruto continuó :

-Así también podrás ayudarme con mi sueño : Conseguir la paz haciendo que todos los shinobis lleguemos a comprendernos .

\- Contribuiré a tú sueño , pero será a mí manera – señaló Sasuke .

\- Cómo siempre haces. ¿ Y qué pasa con Sakura , no piensas explicarle nada ? , ella te quiere mucho - dijo Naruto.

\- Sakura es una persona importante para mí y le estoy agradecido , pero intuye mejor que nadie que lo que tenemos tú y yo significa mucho más . Por eso no hace falta que le cuente nada – sentenció Sasuke , seguro de sus palabras .

-¿ Y Kakashi ? , fue nuestro _sensei , ¿_ cómo crees que sentirá al saber que su alumno vuelve a marcharse? - Siguió Naruto .

\- Hace mucho que no soy su alumno , y él también sabe cómo soy – dijo el moreno .

-¿ Me estás diciendo que soy el único tonto que no sabe cómo eres ?- dijo enfadado Naruto -¿ Qué yo no te comprendo ?

Sasuke cogió la mano de Naruto y lo atrajo un poco hasta él :

-Tú me conoces mejor que nadie , pero no quieres admitir cómo soy – dijo Sasuke con cálida voz- ...Incluso tras intentar matarte .

Naruto le dirigió una severa mirada , después la suavizó y empezó a decir , mirando hacia la ventana :

-Mi cumpleaños fue hace unos días, ¿ Lo sabes ,no ? .Nunca olvidaré que el día que cumplí 17 años : vi a mi padre por segunda y última vez ; el final de la guerra en la que perdí a varios amigos ; perdí el brazo. Pero incluso con eso , fue él mejor cumpleaños de todos .Porque fue en el que se cumplió lo que había pedido en muchos otros cumpleaños anteriores sin tener resultado : Recuperar a mi amigo . ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Sasuke ? , tú eres unos meses mayor que yo , tú cumpleaños fue un poco antes ¿ verdad ?

\- Sabes que sí , ¿ A dónde quieres ir a parar ? -dijo suspicaz el Uchiha.

\- ¿Qué pediste como deseo por tú cumpleaños ?

\- Yo no hago esas tonterías Naruto , no espero milagros .- dijo Sasuke.

\- ¿Pensaste en mi? , ¿ deseaste mi muerte porque me interponía en tu camino para destruir Konoha y cumplir tu venganza? -Insistió Naruto – Por favor , dime la verdad .

Sasuke , molesto , se obligó a contestar con sinceridad:

-No , no deseaba tú muerte , ahora deberías saberlo . En el fondo nunca quise matarte , a pesar de toda mi rabia y ansias de venganza. Y sí , muchas veces pensaba en ti . En mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños también lo hice . Deseé tenerte para no estar solo .

\- Yo se que nunca quisiste matarme , que luchabas contra ti mismo cuando debías asesinarme . Te obligabas a ti mismo . Lo sé porque no me mataste en nuestra primera batalla en el Valle del Fin , cuando quedé inconsciente . Y por qué en nuestra segunda pelea en el mismo valle , después de quitarme el chakra de Kurama y estar yo indefenso , cuando ibas a matarme con tú _chidori_ , yo pude ver como desactivabas el _sharingan ._

-Naruto ...- dijo Sasuke .

\- Por eso pude golpearte . Por mucho que lo dijeses , nunca quisiste matarme. No podías matarme porque no querías .

-Y porque eres muy fuerte , más que yo- Sasuke sonrió de verdad , Naruto le había descubierto.

Estuvieron un rato largo cogidos de la mano sin hablar . Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sasuke , que lo acepto con reticencia . Miraron por la ventana , el día no tardaría en llegar . Había que aclarar definitivamente las cosas .

\- Naruto , mi idea de marcharme no ha cambiado – Dijo Sasuke , rompiendo el silencio .

\- Sasuke , es qué no entiendo por qué te vas . Ya te he dicho que no tienes que sentirte culpable por lo que hiciste . Te puedes quedar en la Konoha y ser féliz junto a mí . Iremos a entrenar juntos , haremos misiones , ...- Naruto , con algo de pudor continuó – Compartiremos noches como ésta .

\- Eso no sucederá , Naruto , no te hagas más daño- contesto Sasuke con una mueca de amargura.

-También te hace daño a ti , es obvio . Si no fueses cómo eres , si no fueses tan orgulloso , si dejases que te amen ...-decía el rubio.

Sasuke lo interrumpió con autoridad , repentinamente enfadado , luchando por que su voz no atronara la habitación:

\- Es qué así soy yo , Naruto .

Naruto lo observaba sorprendido.

\- Dices que te gusto incluso siendo orgulloso y frío , pero al mismo tiempo quieres que sea sociable , amable y blando , que me quede y juegue con mis ex compañeros a que no ha sucedido nada . Sakura también intentó cambiarme , pero acabó admitió cómo soy . Tú me has cambiado más de lo que nadie podría haberlo hecho jamás , lograste que renunciara al odio que era casi todo para mí – Sasuke se relajó un poco bajando la voz y hablando más despacio -. Y cuando estoy contigo soy otra persona , no se que me has hecho Naruto , pero es así : sólo contigo puedo sonreír , decir lo que siento . Pero sigo siendo yo , eso no va a cambiar ,y al igual que yo he renunciado al odio , tú tienes que renunciar a querer cambiarme del todo .

\- ¿Tengo que dejarte marchar , es eso lo que dices ? , ¿Que debo admitir que la persona que amo se aleja otra puta vez de mí , sin saber si volverá ?- una lágrima apareció en ojos de Naruto - después de todo lo que he hecho para que estés de vuelta.

\- Esos reproches no son propios de ti , _dobe._ \- Contesto Sasuke .

-¡ No me llames así ahora , _dattebayo_ ! ...Lo sé , pero es que es verdad , he hecho mucho por ti -se defendió el Uzumaki – .Si te vas a ir sin que pueda hacer nada, ¿por qué me has dicho que me quieres? , ¿ por qué me has besado?

-Yo no quería decirte nada justamente para no hacer la separación tan dolorosa . Pensaba irme sin más , para que me dejaras de querer y que buscases una buena chica y te olvidases de mi . Has sido tú el que me ha despertado queriendo hablar de nuestro lazo y me ha pedido que le besara- dejo Sasuke.

Naruto no podía contener las lágrimas , indignado se levantó de la cama y miró a Sasuke , el rinnegan del moreno destacaba brillante en la oscuridad. Y dijo furioso :

\- ¿ Pensabas irte sin decirme nada ? ¿Me ibas a dejar aquí abandonado , de nuevo solo , sin decirme nada ?

\- Acabas de preguntarme por qué te he contado que te quiero y te he besado si me iba a ir , y te enfadas si te digo que no pensaba hacerlo: ¿ Qué es lo que quieres que hiciera , _dobe ?_

 _-_ ¡ No me llames así , _teme_? Y deberías saber lo que quiero , te lo he repetido mil veces , quiero que te quedes conmigo. No quiero volver a estar solo , no quiero que estés solo .

\- tsk .. - chisto el Uchiha - , no estarás solo , tú tienes muchos amigos . Y yo la soledad puedo soportarla . Además , vas a enfermar si sigues ahí de pié .

\- Ya sabes a qué me refiero – dijo Naruto secándose las lágrimas que esto no te importe. Puede que no muestres tus emociones con tanta facilidad como yo , pero... Si piensas que voy a ser feliz aquí sin ti te equivocas , si crees que no voy a pensar en ti y lo solo que vas a estarar , también te equivocas . Y si sueñas que voy a olvidarte o buscar a alguien a quien amar para sustituirte , te juro que eres idiota . Yo siempre te querré a ti .

La expresión de Sasuke adopto un aire melancólico; se levanto también y le ofreció la manta a Naruto para que se cubriera .El rubio la rechazó , enfadado. Sasuke , dijo con voz profunda y lenta , con dolor :

\- Irme de nuevo , dejándote solo , esperando que encuentres a alguien de quien te enamores y me olvides .Tú que eres la única persona a la que quiero , por eso lo hago .Pero también … esto me destroza a mí también .

-Sasuke , esto duele... tanto-dijo Naruto con tristeza .

-Lo sé . Creo que lo mejor para ti hubiese sido no haberme conocido jamás.-Dijo Sasuke con más tristeza.

Naruto avanzó hasta Sasuke y le dijo :

-Cuando pienso en lo que he sufrido por ti , me alegro porque sé que ha servido para que tÚ no sufras tanto . Nunca , ni por un segundo me he arrepentido de haberte conocido , ni lo haré jamás , Sasuke.

\- Eres tonto , _Usuratonkashi-_ dijo Sasuke _,_ no creía que una persona así pudiese ser real – Qué suerte he tenido .

Silencio. Oscuridad.

Se miraron nuevamente a los ojos , tan cerca . Un último intento desesperado .

\- Quédate , Sasuke .

\- Me marcho , Naruto

Naruto con una pena inconmensurable se fue hacía su cama , dejando a Sasuke atrás . Se tumbó de lado mirando hacia la ventana . La noche y el frío envolvía la Villa . .Konoha sería más solitaria para él mañana .Sasuke . Sasuke . Sasuke . Eso era en todo lo que podía pensar .Se iba . Sasuke se iba . Otra vez. ¿ Para siempre ? . Una lágrima cae .

Sasuke .

De repente sintió que su cama se hundía un poco . Un brazo le envolvía , una mano agarro la suya .

Unos labios susurraron en su oído :

\- Naruto , si tú quieres , si estás preparado … será mi despedida .

\- No quiero que sea así .

\- Puede que no haya otra ocasión .

Naruto mira las estrellas una vez más . La noche se acaba , sentía su apremio. casi no queda tiempo. No puedes cambiarlo todo de mí . Vuelve a mira el cielo nocturno . Cierra los ojos . Se da la vuelta. Besa .

\- Sí , puede que no haya otra ocasión .

La inexperiencia y las heridas no fueron obstáculo para su amor . Rodeados de oscuridad y frío forman un oasis de calor .

Intentan no hacer ruido . Naruto sofoca sus gemidos de dolor y placer , se mezclan con los sordos gruñidos de Sasuke cuando sus bocas se encuentran . Se mueven despacio , pretenden alargar ese paraíso terrenal que se han ganado , tras luchar y luchar contra todo , contra sí mismos.

El cariño se funde con la pasión . El moreno se mueve en un cadencioso vaivén mientras las piernas del rubio se cierran entorno a su cintura . Una mano recorre las marcas de unas suaves mejillas ; otra aparta azabaches mechones de unos ojos únicos. Los besos son infinitos.

El aire parece vibrar en la habitación . Esa habitación en la que por fin Naruto y Sasuke no pudieron oculta por más tiempo sus sentimientos .

\- Naru te amo -dijo Sasuke rozando la oreja de Naruto , que tenía la cabeza apoyada en su brazo.

Naruto se giró para mirarle ,pero Sasuke dormía ya . El rubio le dio un beso y volvió a mirar por la ventana , buscando .Las estrellas iban desapareciendo del cielo . Naruto va quedándose dormido , va cerrando los ojos. No supo si esa estrella fugaz la soñó.


	6. Ella y la renuncia

Cuando despertó, Sasuke ya no estaba. Naruto se incorporo un poco apoyando la espalda en el cabecero, miró en todas direcciones, triste, confuso. Supo que esa era la verdad: ya no estaba. Se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama, decepcionado.

El sol entraba de nuevo por la ventana, el cielo era de un limpio azul claro salpicado de nubes blancas, cantaban los pájaros. Naruto se mostraba completamente indiferente a ese bonito día, pensaba en cómo podría aceptar el futuro sin Sasuke, si el tiempo haría que el dolor remitiera hasta apagarse del todo. Siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: No. No quería, no podía acabarse así. No podía.

Daba vueltas en la cama, ocultando el rostro en la almohada, negando la realidad. La parte de la cama en la que Sasuke había reposado olía a él, llevando a la mente de Naruto las imágenes de la noche que habían pasado juntos:¿Había sucedido ?, ¿Realmente se habían declarado, se habían amado en esa misma cama?. Naruto tuvo que convencerse durante unos minutos de que no fue un sueño. El recuerdo de esa mágica noche debería ser hermoso, no obstante dolía. Solamente habían transcurrido unas horas y ya golpeaba con la intensidad de la nostalgia, del deseo imposible. Porque no volvería a repetirse. No habría más besos, ni más abrazos, ni más caricias. Naruto volvió a preguntarse cómo podría seguir viviendo si tenía que renunciar a lo mejor y mas bonito que le había ocurrido.

-Sasuke...-se le escapó de los labios a Naruto, que se tapo con presteza la boca ilógicamente temeroso de que alguien le hubiese podido escuchar.

Una idea conducía a otra, ya que los nervios alterados de Naruto no le permitían relajarse ni un instante. Intentaba recordar todo lo que le dijo el Uchiha para hallar una respuesta, encontrar una manera de retenerlo a su lado. No daba resultado, lo único que conseguía era frustrarse más.

¿A dónde habría ido Sasuke?, Naruto supuso que a su antigua casa en el barrio Uchiha, después de todo, no podía salir de Konoha aún, no sin que los Kages tomasen la decisión de qué hacer con él. De pronto una idea alarmante empezó a formarse en su cabeza:¿Y si ya lo han hecho?, ¿Y si se lo han comunicado a Sasuke esta misma mañana, mientras yo dormía, y por eso se ha ido tan temprano? Puede que incluso lo supiera antes: siempre que Shikamaru hablaba con él nunca me dejaban escuchar lo que decían.¡Sakura!, Sakura vino el día anterior¿De qué trataría la conversación entre ella y Sasuke?¡Por qué me quedaría dormido en un momento como ese, ttebayo!. ¿Y si se ha marchado sin más, sin esperar la autorización de los Kages?. No puede ser. Sí Sasuke tenía la intención de hacer eso no pudo habérmelo ocultado. Y si se ha atrevido a engañarme, si se ha atrevido a marcharse así...

Naruto saltó de la cama, iba a salir con decisión de la habitación... cuando recordó que estaba desnudo. De pronto, la manilla de la puerta comenzó a girar, Naruto volvió a meterse en su cama corriendo. Se arropó hasta la boca y sin saber muy bien por qué fingió estar dormido. Escuchó como la puerta se abría y entraba una persona. Esa persona suspiró profundamente, dio unos pasos en dirección a Naruto y volvió a suspirar de idéntica manera. Debía tratarse de un miembro del personal sanitario de los que solía atenderlos, especuló Naruto, y percibió como los pasos seguían avanzando para después detenerse. Sintió como el sol dejaba de darle en la cara, por lo que supuso que esa persona estaba cerrando las cortinas de la ventana, y en consecuencia, se encontraba de espaldas a él, así que aprovechó para mirar con cuidado.

¡Sakura!, sus ojos se dilataron por la sorpresa, su pelo rosa era inconfundible. No era frecuente que la joven fuera a verlos, la guerra había dejado muchos heridos y eran necesarios los conocimientos de los mejores ninjas médicos de todas las aldeas, lo que incluía -especialmente- a Sakura al ser discípula de una leyenda en el campo de la curación como Tsunade. Al notar que Sakura se giraba Naruto volvió a hacerse el dormido, pensando: Sakura-chan sabrá dónde a ido Sasuke, tengo que preguntárselo sin parecer desesperado porque podría darse cuenta y... ella le quie... ¿Verdad? Pero merece saberlo, tengo que ser sincero... aunque, si él se marcha, ni ella ni yo acabaremos a su lado. Si le cuento lo que ha ocurrido entre Sasuke y yo sólo servirá para hacerle daño. Ella no tiene porqué enterarse; si no vuelvo a estar nunca más con él no tiene sentido que sepa que Sasuke me quiere a mí: ¿No es mejor dudar que estar seguro de que no te aman? ¡Maldición!, esto es como lo que me confesó anoche Sasuke; y yo dije que prefería saberlo, que no le hubiese perdonado que se fuese de la aldea sin decírmelo. Ahora entiendo mejor sus razones pero..., es que es todo tan complicado...

Una mano se posó en su frente cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos, tras un rato Sakura la retiró para acariciarle con suavidad el cabello. Naruto volvió a escucharla suspirar. Se decidió:

-Sakura-chan, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Naruto, me has asustado-dijo Sakura sorprendida, también ella parecía haber estado perdida en sus propios pensamientos-.¿Te he despertado?, perdona. ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy?

\- Muy bien, gracias. Sakura, ¿Sabes dónde...?-preguntó Naruto mirando hacía la cama vacía de Sasuke.

El rubio sintió ser tan directo, pero no podía esperar más. Sakura siguió la mirada de Naruto y comprendió. No parecía muy feliz pero disimulaba, Naruto se dio cuenta fácilmente.

-¡Ah, es verdad! Sasuke salió esta mañana- al observar la cara de expectación de Naruto Sakura prosiguió con rapidez, quitando importancia al tema-. No te preocupes, está bien, ha ido a su antigua casa. Además, le acompaña una escolta para vigilar que no se escape.

-Si él quiere escaparse no podrán impedírselo- dijo Naruto.

-Naruto, he hablado esta madrugada con él antes de dejarle irse de aquí- empezó a decir Sakura con tono tranquilizador-, no tiene ninguna intención de enemistarse más con los Kages. No te preocupes.

El rubio seguía mirándola detenidamente, no parecía muy convencido.

-¿Tienes frío?, ¿quieres que te traiga otra manta? -intentó cambiar de tema la Haruno.

-Sakura, ¿tú sabías que se iba a ir hoy de aquí?- Naruto no se dejó distraer.

Sakura se puso sería:

-Sí, ayer Sasuke-kun me dijo que estaba en condiciones de abandonar al día siguiente, es decir hoy, el centro sanitario. Me ``pidió´´ permiso para hacerlo, y así poder aguardar bajo vigilancia en su casa hasta que los Kages se decidan.

-¿Sasuke te pregunto qué piensan hacer con él los Kages?

Sakura parecía dudar, pero finalmente contestó:

-eh... sí, me preguntó acerca de cuanto tiempo más iban a estar deliberando y si creía que le dejarían libre.

Era verdad, Sasuke tenía intención de marcharse en cuanto le dejasen sin decirme que me quería ¡Si no llego a despertarme por la pesadilla...! Al menos ahora sé que piensa quedase hasta que le autoricen a irse. Estaba preocupado sin razón, Sasuke fue sincero conmigo. Tengo que calmarme., pensó todavía algo molesto Naruto.

-Sakura-chan, si sabías lo que quería hacer, ¿por qué no intentaste convencerlo para que se quedara unos días más?-preguntó Naruto.

-Sus heridas al igual que las tuyas están casi repuestas del todo,no había motivos para que le retuviese por más tiempo en esta habitación-. Dijo con una forzada sonrisa Sakura.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?, ¿ Y por qué a mi no me contáis nada de la reunión de los kages y lo que quieren hacer con Sasuke?-preguntó desilusionado el rubio.

-Ayer cuando Sasuke me lo dijo tú te habías quedado dormido. Se hizo tarde y me tuve que ir, no podía esperar a que despertaras- contestó Sakura manteniendo la falsa actitud despreocupada- .Y tampoco puedo decirte gran cosa de la asamblea de los Kages porque sólo ellos saben la decisión que van a tomar. Aunque creo que marcha bien, por supuesto.

Naruto sintió que le volvían a tomar por tonto, por inocente:

-Dime la verdad, por favor- pidió Naruto-, no soy tan despistado como os creéis. Habéis estado dejándome apartado y no entiendo por qué todos actuáis así conmigo-dattebayo.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y volvió a hablar:

-Lamento que te estemos ocultando todo lo que se refiere a Sasuke, los Kages nos han ordenado que seamos discretos. Además, todos te conocemos Naruto: Shikamaru como _jounin_ , Sai como miembro del _AMBU_ , y yo como principal _kunoichi_ médico decidimos mantenerte al margen...

-Se supone que soy vuestro amigo-interrumpió el rubio.

-Sí, por eso te conocemos bien, sabemos que eres la persona más digna de confianza que hay; sin embargo cuando se trata de Sasuke eres demasiado... impulsivo y emocional, más de lo habitual, quiero decir- se explicó Sakura- .Y consideramos que esto era lo mejor para todos, incluidos Sasuke y tú.

Sakura se sentó en el borde de la cama, al lado de Naruto, el cual tras subirse rápidamente un poco más la manta dijo:

-Os comprendo, pero es que Sasuke es mi...amigo, no pudo permanecer indiferente cuando le están juzgando sin saber que le ha llevado a ser así.

-Naruto, Kakashi defiende los intereses de Sasuke en la asamblea esforzándose al máximo por explicar sus motivaciones y les asegura que no volverá a ser un enemigo. El Kazakage, Gaara,también le defiende. Creo que se debe únicamente a que es tú amigo y sabe lo mucho que te importa Sasuke. Lo importante es que tú eres el héroe de la Cuarta Guerra pero sin Sasuke no podríamos haberlo logrado, eso no lo pueden negar. Por todo esto estoy convencida de que le dejaran libre.

-Sí, yo también lo creo-musitó Naruto.

-Me alegra saberlo-dijo la kunoichi.

Sakura parecía estar convencida de que todo saldría bien, lo que disuadía a Naruto de contarle lo que iba a suceder cuando le concediesen la libertad al Uchiha. Pero debía que ser sincero, se decía, como lo había sido Sasuke con él:

-Y eso es lo que me preocupa: cuando quede libre se... marchará de Konoha.

.Naruto pudo ver que en los ojos de Sakura había tristeza, mas no sorpresa. La boca de su amiga permanecía cerrada y su rostro inexpresivo.

Naruto espero en vano a que ella dijese o hiciese algo. Le impresionaba la falta de reacción de su amiga pues esperaba que le contradijese, que le gritara que sólo decía tonterías, que le golpeara mientras afirmaba que Sasuke no volvería a irse... Eso hubiese supuesto para Naruto una gota de esperanza, un finísimo hilo al que le hubiese gustado agarrarse. Otra decepción. Una más.

-¿No dices nada?, no puede traerte sin cuidado que Sasuke vuelva a marcharse. No parece que te afecte mucho, ni que te haya extrañado lo que te he dicho. Eso es porque ya lo intuías ¿verdad? , de alguna manera lo sabías.¿Cómo es posible entonces que no le hayas intentado convencer para que se quede?¿Qué te pasa, es que has dejado de quererle ?-preguntó Naruto incapaz de controlarse.

Entonces Sakura se levantó y fue hasta la puerta, se aseguró de que estaba cerrada y miró de frente a Naruto. Dijo:

-Naruto, tú siempre has entendido mejor que yo a Sasuke; creo que eres la única persona que puedes hacerlo. No me invento nada, tú y no yo has sido el que le ha traído de vuelta, con eso queda demostrado. Y aunque no le entienda tan bien como tú , todo lo que nos ha sucedido, las situaciones que hemos vivido Sasuke, tú y yo juntos han acabado por enseñarme una cosa, creo que es lo único que sé con certeza sobre él: Sasuke siempre seguirá su propio camino, él tiene su forma de resolver las cosas.-Sakura suavizó la voz- Lo malo es que tú te obligas a ignorarlo,creo que en eso se resume. Yo lo intento, y lo intento, y lo intento... sé que debo aceptar que Sasuke es así y que por mucho que le quiera seguirá siendo Sasuke; por mucho que me duela tengo que aceptarlo, por mí y por Sasuke-kun. Naruto, en tú interior reconoces que esto es verdad. Lo niegas porque eres así, también tienes tu forma de hacer las cosas. Te he escuchado repetirlo mil veces: El camino de Naruto Uzumaki es el de no rendirse nunca.

Naruto miró impresionado a Sakura, le había dicho prácticamente lo mismo que Sasuke con otras palabras. Pero tras el asombro vino el dolor que las palabras de su amiga le causaban.

-Sakura-chan lamento haberte hablado así. Sé de sobra lo mucho que te preocupas por Sasuke. No tenía derecho a juzgarte y a decirte esas cosas.

-No tiene importancia – perdonó Sakura- los dos estamos demasiado susceptibles. Naruto, ¿qué te ha parecido lo que te he dicho?

\- Que es verdad, no quiero rendirme con Sasuke -respondió el rubio-, sé que es un _teme_ muy malhumorado que no quiere que le ayuden y que siempre actúa como le da la gana pero realmente pienso que no tiene necesidad de irse. De verdad lo creo-dattebayo.

Sakura lo observó atentamente sin decir nada. Naruto le sostuvo la mirada con dificultad:

-De verdad lo creo.

La _kunoichi_ médico no dejaba de clavar sus ojos en los de él, guardando silencio. Verde y azul, hierba y cielo.

-De verdad... -Naruto agachó la cabeza, no aguantaba más esa mirada, esa expresión de su amiga que le obligaba de nuevo a sincerarse. Y no quería hacerlo.

Sakura se sentó de nuevo en la cama y puso su mano sobre la del _jinchuriki_ . Ambos sintieron la calma repentina proveniente de la comprensión mutua: No podía haber secretos entre ellos, eran muy buenos amigos desde hacía años. Para los dos Sasuke era lo más importante.

-Ya te he dicho que yo tampoco puedo asumirlo del todo, te entiendo: es muy difícil.

-Es que...no quiero que vuelva a estar solo- dijo Naruto, mirando hacia abajo.

-Ya..., sin alguien en quien apoyarse cuando lo necesite- siguió Sakura.

-Sin nadie que le de conversación para que no piense tanto- continuaba el rubio.

-Que al mismo tiempo sepa callarse cuando note que necesita silencio.

-Y que le anime a hacer cosas divertidas.

-Que le cocine de vez en cuando su plato favorito.

-Pero que también le convenza para que pruebe el ramen, porque no se iba a arrepentir.

-Que pueda perdonarle cuando su carácter le lleva hacer alguna tontería.

-Pero que primero intente impedirle que haga esa tontería-dattebayo.

-Que le acompañe.

-Que le recuerde lo fantástica que puede ser la amistad.

-Y lo que va más allá de ella.

-¿Eh?...

-Que le cure las heridas.

-Sobretodo las que tiene en el alma.

-¿Naruto...?

-Que le admire.

-Y le entienda de verdad.

-Que no le abandone nunca, suceda lo que suceda.

-Que le quiera tanto como... Sasuke te quiere a ti.

Naruto alzó la cabeza de nuevo para encontrarse con la cara bañada en lágrimas de Sakura, que miraba otra vez por la ventana, hacía lo lejos:

-Sa... Sakura-chan, ¿Qué?

-Naruto, no soy tan tonta. Simplemente he tardado mucho en encontrar una respuesta a una pregunta que no me gustaba hacerme: ¿Por qué siempre has sido más importante para Sasuke que yo?

-Sakura-chan eso no es así-Interrumpió Naruto.

Sakura negó con un gesto de su brazo, rechazando la compasión de su amigo mientras se secaba las lágrimas y hablaba atropelladamente:

-Sí, si es verdad. Al principio pensé que Sasuke era demasiado serio y perfecto para que se fijase en mí. Después creí que él estaba demasiado cegado por lograr su venganza y aunque yo intentara llamar su atención su mente siempre estaba fija en su hermano. La venganza, era lo qué más le importaba. Cuando la cumplió me imaginé que volvería a Konoha y que era mi oportunidad para ocupar el vacío que había dejado el odio dentro de él No era verdad. Cuando nos reencontrábamos con Sasuke sólo tenía palabras y ojos para ti. Sólo tú le interesas, y no sólo como rival o amigo. Me he dado cuenta, me he obligado a aceptarlo.-Naruto permanecía callado, atónito por lo que oía-. No te preocupes, no hace falta que me lo niegues: no lo voy a decir en voz alta. Te cuento esto para que veas todo lo que he tenido que aceptar, y a lo que he renunciado. ¿Entiendes a qué he renunciado?¿Entiendes lo que trato de decirte?

Naruto estaba completamente ruborizado, se debatía entre la culpabilidad, el pudor y la perplejidad.

-No sé que decir. Tenía intención de contártelo algún día, no ha habido tiempo, no esperaba que tú ya lo supieras...¡Me muero de vergüenza, Sakura-chan!, ¿Cómo es posible que tú ya lo...? Sasuke y yo no hicimos nada para que... ni siquiera Sasuke y yo estábamos seguros de lo que sentíamos... Lo lamento, Sakura-chan. Lo siento mucho, nunca he deseado hacerte daño.

Naruto se sentía muy mal: Realmente no se había parado a pensar en que Sakura siempre había amado a Sasuke y que de alguna forma la había traicionado. Aunque era cierto que habían sucedido demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo como para pensar en todo: La confesión de Sasuke la noche anterior y ahora su amiga y compañera de equipo admitía que había averiguado que él quería a Sasuke y que el Uchiha a su vez le correspondía. Eso significaba que Sakura perdía para siempre al amor de su juventud.

-Lo lamento muchísimo- reiteraba Naruto con voz lastimera, intentando al mismo tiempo consolarla.

Sakura se secó las últimas lágrimas y le sonrió al Uzumaki con resignación:

-Ya te he dicho que no es necesario que te disculpes, la que no quería ver lo evidente era yo.

-¿Lo..., lo sabes desde hace mucho?-Preguntó tímido el rubio.

-Acabo de decirte que era evidente: Sasuke sólo te prestaba atención a ti. Y tú...tú siempre estabas hablando de Sasuke, persiguiéndolo para traerlo de vuelta, preocupándote por su bienestar, pensando obsesivamente en él, queriendo salvarlo de la oscuridad, dispuesto a perdonarle todo... al igual que yo. Y yo le amo Naruto, y tú eras capaz incluso de llegar más lejos por él. Sí, al final me convencí a mí misma que eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Una risa ligera brotó de las labios de Sakura. Era auténtica. Acto seguido, la kunoichi se agacho y recogió algo del suelo para después lanzarlo a la cara a Naruto. Era su bata.

-Sí no hubiese sabido ya lo vuestro, hoy me habría enterado. Un consejo Naruto, cuando vayas a negar algo, más te vale no ponerte rojo como un tomate; y si no sabes mentir, como es tú caso, te conviene no hablar tanto, _baka_ -le explicó Sakura simulando indignación- Tampoco ayuda que al día siguiente de pasar la noche en la misma habitación que Sasuke estés desnudo y tengas el cuello lleno de marcas.

Naruto se ocultó por completo con las mantas deseando que se lo tragase la tierra. Se revolvió bajo éstas para poder vestirse, cosa que le resulto muy complicada debido a las circunstancias. Se sobó el cuello y noto que le dolía un poco en algunos puntos.

-Lo... ¿lo sabe alguien más?- Naruto esperaba con toda su alma que la respuesta fuese un rotundo``no´´.

Sakura hizo gesto de concentración, pero no tardo en contestar:

-No, creo que ni siquiera Kakashi; aunque sea un pervertido y lea siempre los libros esos.

Naruto suspiró aliviado. Terminó de vestirse y salió de debajo de las sábanas. Tenía que hacer algo más

-Sakura, estoy en deuda contigo -Naruto atrapó una mano de Sakura y la atrajo un poco hacia si puedo ni imaginar lo mucho que habrás sufrido y lo que estarás sufriendo ahora mismo. Ya se que no puedo compensarte pero... Pídeme lo que sea.

-No me debes nada Naruto, déjalo ya. Lo que te voy a pedir es que pienses en lo que te he dicho de Sasuke- acarició una mejilla del rubio.

Eso era lo único que Naruto no podía hacer.

-Sakura, no es que no quiera, es que no puedo dejar que se marche otra vez-El rubio no sentía ya vergüenza, porque la tristeza volvía a llenarlo todo -no puedo estar otra vez sin él.

Inesperadamente Sakura se metió en la cama con él, abrazándolo con cuidado mientras Naruto se revolvía ligeramente. Su amiga le acariciaba el pelo, le consolaba.

-Naruto te entiendo. No es justo. Sasuke y tú os merecéis ser felices de una maldita vez. Y entiendo que ahora que él a vuelto no puedas dejarlo marchar después de todo lo has hecho para que este aquí de nuevo, en Konoha. No es justo que Sasuke-kun haya tenido que vivir toda su vida con odio y ahora que tú puedes darle el cariño que necesita deba volver a irse.

-Tú también te mereces la felicidad, has luchado por el teme tanto como yo -Naruto la abrazó más fuerte y Sakura hizo lo mismo.

-Sí, me va a costar mucho esfuerzo superarlo, no voy a engañarte-dijo entre sollozos la joven.

-Yo te ayudaré, es una promesa- aseveró Naruto empezando a llorar también.

Sakura rió entre lágrimas:

-Al menos tendré a mi mejor amigo a mi lado. Y sí Sasuke se va finalmente...

-Sí, yo tendré a mi mejor amiga conmigo.

Naruto pensó que era cierto, se encontraba en una cama abrazado a Sakura, la chica que le gustaba cuando era un crío, y no era excitación u otro tipo de atracción lo que sentía por ella. Lo que le embargaba era un cálido sentimiento de fraternidad, cómo si Sakura fuese esa hermana que nunca tuvo. Se habían ayudado mutuamente cuando flaqueaban y con ella había pasado muy buenos momentos.

-Sasuke es idiota, él se lo pierde-afirmo Naruto

-Sí, es idiota-dijo Sakura mientras Naruto asentía.

Aprovechando esa falsa tregua que a veces concede el dolor genuino, los dos amigos se animaban el uno al otro a ser positivos y convertir lo malo en bueno. Estuvieron confortablemente abrazados durante un largo tiempo, llorando y consolándose el uno al otro. Sakura finalmente se incorporo y le dijo a Naruto:

\- He estado pensando en que siempre acabamos por reencontrarnos con Sasuke, no importa lo lejos que vaya o el tiempo que este fuera. Volveremos a verlo. Sólo hay que darle tiempo tiempo.

-Puede que no llegue a irse- sonrió Naruto.

-Sí, es posible- replicó Sakura sonriendo también ante la incapacidad de su amigo para darse por vencido. No iba a quitarle la esperanza.

Sakura salió de la cama, se secó el rostro y le dijo a Naruto que debía marcharse, que tenía muchas cosas que hacer. El rubio la retuvo, quería hacele una última pregunta:

-Sakura, ¿no te parece que estos últimos días han sido muy raros?, todo me parece irreal.

-¿Te pasa a ti también?. Muchos paciente me han comentado lo mismo; supongo que es normal, tenemos la Guerra muy reciente y todavía estamos afectados por lo vivimos en ella.

-Sí,. es como si todo ocurriese muy rápido-dattebayo.

-Sospecho que es por eso por lo que nos hemos dicho tantas tonterías

-No me arrepiento de haber hablado esta mañana contigo- fue franco Naruto.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco me arrepiento -Sakura se inclinó y depositó un leve beso en la frente de Naruto que irme ya. Descansa mucho, nos vemos.

El Uzumki la vio salir de la habitación con un profundo sentimiento de gratitud y admiración . A pesar de que Sakura debía estar sufriendo lo inimaginable era capaz de seguir trabajando, de vivir sin mostrar su dolor ocultándolo con sonrisas. Ella continuaba siendo su amiga incluso tras saber que el corazón de Sasuke pertenecía a Naruto, guardando el secreto con absoluta discreción. No les guardaba rencor.

-Gracias Sakura-chan- murmuró el rubio.

Más tarde,en la intimidad, Naruto se levantó y fue al baño. Se miro al espejo: Su pelo estaba más alborotado que nunca y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente tenía pequeñas marcas circulares por todo el cuello. Apartando un poco la ropa descubrió que tenía en una de sus clavículas la señal de un mordisco reciente. Naruto regresó a su cama y se arropó bien. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del recuerdo de cómo había conseguido esas pasionales marcas de besos y mordiscos en su cuerpo y quién se las había producido. También volvió a sentir ese dolor en la parte baja de su cuerpo que le demostraba que no había sido un sueño: Su primera vez había sido con Sasuke.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Naruto antes de volver a caer dormido.


	7. El tiempo, el momento

Durante los dos días siguientes Naruto permaneció inmóvil en la cama, con los ojos fijos en la puerta de la habitación. Temía que en cualquier momento se abriese y le dieran la noticia, aquella que significaría una nueva separación, volver a quedarse solo. Y por primera vez no sabía qué debía hacer.

En la madrugada del tercero Sai fue a verlo para entregarle un mensaje. El corazón de Naruto latió más rápido que nunca, el momento fatídico parecía haber llegado; pero al terminar de leerlo-y releerlo para asegurarse-, comprobó que no se trataba de lo que le atormentaba.

-Supongo que asistirás , tengo entendido que ya estás en condiciones- dijo Sai con la cordialidad acostumbrada-; aunque si todavía no te encuentras con fuerzas puedo excusarte.

Naruto miraba absorto el pergamino, el alivió que inicialmente le había inundado ahora le hacía sentir culpable.

-Sí, acudiré. Yo no puedo faltar por nada del mundo-dijo con decisión.

-Les complacerá mucho saberlo- dijo Sai con su eterna sonrisa; sin embargo le miró con atención y añadió-Y si necesitas ayuda puedo acompañarte o pedir a alguien que lo haga, porque tenias una cara muy rara cuando he entrado, ¿Te duele algo?¿Estas enfermo?

Naruto esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. La falta de entendimiento de Sai en lo que a sentimientos se refería a veces jugaba a su favor:

-No. No me pasa nada, gracias Sa...

Antes de que pudiese terminar de responder, Sai metió una mano por debajo de la ropa del rubio para palpar su vientre.

-Es verdad, tu temperatura no es excede lo normal.

-¡Lo que no es normal eres tú!-exclamó sorprendido Naruto mientras apartaba ruborizado la mano de su compañero-Cuando quieres saber si alguien está enfermo se le toca la frente.

-Ah... perdón. Aunque no entiendo que importancia puede tener dónde se mida la temperatura corporal- se dijo el _shinobi_ confuso, y volvió a colocar su mano en el lugar que le había dicho su amigo- No, no estás enfermo.

-¡Estate quieto!Ya sabes que estoy bien- dijo con un mohín de disgusto Naruto, volviendo a apartar la mano de Sai que esta vez se encontraba en su cara.-Siempre haces cosas raras-ttebayo.

El AMBU sonreía de una manera que empujó a Naruto a sospechar que quizás estaba haciéndolo a propósito; aunque tratándose de Sai nunca se podía estar seguro.

-He de regresar- dijo Sai, encaminándose hacia la puerta- Informare de que asistirás.

-¿Tienes que marcharte tan pronto? Me gustaría que te quedases un rato más-dijo Naruto desilusionado.

Sai detuvo sus pasos:

-No lo entiendo: si ya estas repuesto ¿por qué continúas aquí?- le preguntó el moreno-, Siempre que vengo a visitarte te quejas de la comida y de lo mucho que te aburres, y ahora que no está Sasuke debe ser aún peor.

Naruto miro al suelo sin responder.

-Aunque, por supuesto, hay muchas cosas que yo no comprendo- comento Sai mientras salía .

Naruto, a solas de nuevo, dejó escapar en voz baja

-Es que... no sé que hacer

Seguía sosteniendo el mensaje en la mano.

Es está tarde¡Ya podían haberme avisado antes!. Tendré que ir a mi casa a por la ropa adecuada... espero que me siga valiendo. Sin duda estará toda la villa allí, y todos te habrán tenido en la mente más que yo. Perdóname por no haber pensado en ti en todo este tiempo: te debo la vida y ni siquiera he hecho el esfuerzo de recordarte. Soy un desagradecido. Lo lamento muchísimo;pero es que han sucedido tantas cosas. Espero que me disculpes, Neji.

Más tarde, llegado el momento, se abrazó a la almohada diciéndose:

Abandono esta habitación al fin. Cómo voy a añorar esta cama. Aquí nos unimos los dos.

No muy lejos de allí, en una amplia casa de aspecto abandonado, un joven observaba con melancolía una fotografía enmarcada. Después la volvió a dejar en su sitio, encima de un polvoriento mueble. Deambuló por un pasillo hasta llegar a un amplio cuarto. Salió otra vez al pasillo y entró en otra estancia más pequeña. Su rostro experimentaba pequeños cambios que traicionaban su habitual impasibilidad: gestos de rabia, de tristeza... hasta que finalmente se apoderó de su semblante una cansada resignación. Se tumbó boca arriba en el suelo.

Sigo sin encontrar una respuesta: ¿Cómo pude continuar viviendo en esta casa después de lo que ocurrió?, ¿Cómo aguante tanto tiempo antes de marcharme de Konoha en busca de venganza?¿Cómo no convertirse en alguien despiadado con todas estas imágenes de un pasado mejor que no volvería jamás?

Mire donde mire todo me recuerda lo que he perdido, cómo y porqué lo perdí. Sabiendo la verdad sobre mi hermano es imposible que me quede. Llevo tres días aquí y no aguanto más. Si tuviese que vivir en este lugar de nuevo... volvería a convertirme en un monstruo.¡Malditos Kages!, ¿cuánto tiempo más necesitáis para decidiros?

Itachi. En esta casa jugaba contigo cuando eramos niños; en ese baúl esta el arco con el que fuimos a cazar a ese jabalí salvaje; ahí, en el porche, nos sentábamos mirando hacia el jardín mientras hablábamos de cualquier cosa...,tú... ¿de verdad no tuviste otra opción? No merezco cuestionarte pero, ¿no había otra solución? Sé qué no hubieses hecho lo que hiciste de no ser absolutamente necesario, no obstante... eras muy joven, te utilizaron y quizás... No, no merezco juzgarte.

Cargaste el resto de tu vida con la responsabilidad de tus actos. Yo en cambio me justifico: _¿Cómo no convertirse en alguien despiadado?_. He de asumir de una vez mi culpa, mis errores. Para ello necesitaré tiempo. Redimirme.

El designio de los Uchiha.

Os recordaré como antes de que todo esto ocurriera:Padre, siempre tan severo. Madre, siempre tan buena. Itachi, mi hermano. Os guardaré así en mi memoria porque necesito mirar hacia adelante, extinguir el dolor y la rabia que esta aldea me causa. Necesito marcharme y renunciar al deseo de hacer arder esta casa, de arrancarle la vida a los ancianos de Konoha. Y sobretodo renunciar a...

Siempre estoy pensando en lo mismo. Espero cambiar eso.

Estuvo tumbado largo rato, en un estado de vigilia que le hizo perder el sentido del paso del tiempo. De repente un clamor le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Los gritos provenía de un punto no muy distante de la aldea. Tuvo un presentimiento. Se levanto entumecido y camino hacia la ventana, notando que la estancia estaba en penumbras, por lo que dedujo que llevaba horas inmóvil en el suelo, absorto en sus cavilaciones.

Apartó las cortinas y aguzó su oído para escuchar qué jaleaban todas esas voces. Sí, había acertado.

-Así que ya has salido-murmuró Sasuke.

El Uchiha maldijo otra vez la lentitud de los Kages, pues ahora era posible que volviese a encontrarse con él, o aún peor, que viniese a buscarlo para rogarle de nuevo que no le abandonase, que se quedase a su lado. Y eso no era de ninguna manera posible

Los gritos de admiración no cesaban y el mal humor del moreno crecía a cada instante, hasta que no pudo contener un impulso de rabia y golpeo con el puño la pared, sin importarle lo más mínimo que le pudieran haber escuchado los ninjas encargados de vigilarlo que se hallaban apostados en los alrededores de su casa.

Hipócritas, cobardes, falsos... ¡Y soy yo el que he de marcharme? ¡Yo el que debe renunciar a él? Yo no me lo merezco, es verdad, ¿pero acaso vosotros sí ? Cuando era un niño, un indefenso niño pequeño, le apartabais, le mirabais con odio, le llamabais monstruo. No tenía a nadie, estaba solo en el mundo y además tenía que soportar vuestro desprecio. Os aprovechabais de que era huérfano para mortificarlo, cobardes.

Y ahora, sólo después de que os haya salvado vuestras despreciables vidas le aceptáis, le decís que le queréis. Os oigo corear su nombre, gritáis entusiasmados: _Naruto, Naruto, Naruto._ Le llamáis héroe, y deseáis que sea pronto vuestro nuevo hokage. Él es tan ingenuo, tan bueno y tan blando que sé que no ha pensado en esto con profundidad. Y aunque lo hiciese os perdonaría y no os guardaría rencor. Me dan ganas de quedarme en esta repugnante aldea y devolveros el favor haciéndoos sufrir. O mejor aún: llevarme a Naruto conmigo, apartarle de hipócritas como vosotros, recorrer el mundo juntos y tomarlo cada noche en un refugio, aldea o villa distinta para hacerle olvidar este despreciable lugar. Alejarnos, atravesando bosques y sendas, de esta podrida basura llamada Konoha por la que desgraciadamente mi hermano murió.

Mi Usuratonkashi. No os lo merecéis, le hicisteis daño, igual que yo. Pero a diferencia de vosotros,yo renuncio a él, porque sé que no me he ganado la felicidad de tenerlo conmigo.

Estoy siendo injusto. Naruto tiene amigos que lo aprecian de verdad, y que seguramente le habrán dado su apoyo mientras yo estaba fuera. Además,yo... casi... matarlo. Tampoco a ellos puedo juzgarlos. ¿Llevarme a Naruto conmigo? Tan solo por pensarlo soy un egoísta. Precisamente por él debo irme cuanto antes

La progresiva oscuridad del anochecer se unió a la del ánimo del Uchiha.

El crepúsculo alcanzó a Naruto emprendiendo la vuelta a casa agotado física y mentalmente después de los acontecimientos de la jornada:

Esa misma mañana, nada más salir del hospital, una multitud formada por casi todos los habitantes de Konoha y personas de otras aldeas se le echaron encima: Le felicitaban, aplaudían, le llevaban a hombros..., finalmente pudo zafarse de ellos y llegar a su vivienda. La encontró tan desordenada como siempre pero se alegró de estar allí de nuevo. Tomó un largo baño y se vistió con las prendas oscuras pertinentes. Quiso comer algo, sin embargo, los alimentos del refrigerador habían caducado, lo que le hizo tomar consciencia de todo el tiempo que llevaba fuera: desde antes del inicio de la Guerra. Espero sentado acariciándose la tira adhesiva que llevaba bajo el ojo magullado hasta que llego la hora de volver a salir. Y otra vez,la gente con la que se cruzaba intentaba retenerlo para alabarle, por lo que tuvo que correr y emplear clones de sombra para escapar . Debido a esto llegó el último al funeral de Neji, lo que apenó a Naruto pese a que ninguno de los que se habían congregado para honrar al fallecido _shinobi_ \- compañeros, maestros,familiares, etc.- le hiciera reproche alguno al rubio por la tardanza. Durante la ceremonia se guardó silencio y se dijeron palabras cargadas de sentimiento a favor de tan admirable miembro del clan Hyuuga, muerto en la cruel guerra. Naruto permaneció cabizbajo y triste, rememorando el combate que libraron cuando eran genins, la relación entre perdedor y genio... y cómo Neji le había cubierto para salvarle la vida, perdiendo así la suya. Luchó por contener las lágrimas.

Una vez finalizado el sepelio, Naruto se dirigió hacia a su casa con rapidez, no le apetecía hablar con nadie. Inesperadamente alguien le sujetó del brazo y Naruto imaginó que se trataba de otro inoportuno fan. Estaba en un error: era Iruka. Su antiguo maestro le invitó al _Ichiraku ramen_ para conversar tranquilamente, a lo que el rubio no pudo negarse. Naruto se esforzó por aparentar normalidad pero Iruka le conocía desde que era un niño y a diferencia de Sai supo rápidamente que algo le ocurría:

-Naruto, sólo has repetido dos veces. Ya te he dicho que invito yo

-No gracias, me siento lleno-dattebayo.

-¿No quieres algo dulce de postre?

-No..., es que tengo un poco de sueño y me apetece volver a casa. Muchas gracias por la comida Iruka.

-Si se trata de eso... de todas formas, sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa,¿verdad? Si tienes algún problema puedes hablar conmigo.

Esas sinceras palabras hicieron que Naruto se sintiera tentado a contarle lo que le sucedía, decirle lo mucho que estaba sufriendo; pero a pesar de que confiaba plenamente en Iruka, éste tampoco podría ayudarle..

-Estoy bien, sólo tengo ganas de irme a dormir.

Iruka simuló creele para no molestarle. Quería mucho al joven Uzumaki.

-Te comprendo, ser un héroe tiene que ser agotador.

-Ja ja ja , lo es, la gente ni siquiera me deja comer en paz, ¡Mira cuantas veces nos han interrumpido desde que estamos aquí! ¡y es por tu culpa, Iruka sensei!

-¿Cómo que por mi culpa?

-Sí, si no fuese por ti yo estaría aún encerrado en esa isla llena de animales raros y nadie me consideraría un héroe ni me molestaría mientras tomo ramen.

-No te enfades, si te engañaron fue para protegerte..., pero yo sabía que sin ti no podíamos ganar.

-Sí, tú siempre fuiste el primero en tener confianza en mi ¡Y el que más veces me ha invitado a comer-dattebayo! Gracias Iruka-sensei

-La verdad es que me cuestas una fortuna... y oye, sí de verdad me estas tan agradecido por una vez podrías pagar tú.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Iruka observó sorprendido como su travieso ex alumno se levantaba velozmente e iba hacia donde se encontraba el anciano dueño del _Ichiraku._ El rubio le dijo algo y regresó junto a Iruka con una sonrisa.

-No te he visto darle dinero.

-Es que no ha hecho falta: Lo he convencido para que la comida nos saliera gratis. Ser un héroe tenía que servir de algo.

-Estupendo, pero...no vallas a abusar ahora de esto, ¿eh Naruto?.

-Ja ja ja … claro que no. Me voy ya, hasta otro día sensei.

Dicho esto Naruto desapareció corriendo velozmente.

-Pues menos mal que estaba cansado..., bueno, yo también me marcho.

Ahora fue a Iruka al que agarraron del brazo. Era el dueño:

-¿Adónde vas? Todavía no me has pagado.

-¿Eh?... Naruto me ha dicho que nos invita.

-¿Qué! ¡Pero sí me ha dicho que pagabas tú!,¡Ese chico ya me debe una fortuna como para convidarle otra vez, por muy héroe que sea! ¡De ningún modo!

Naruto apresuró su carrera al escuchar a lo lejos cómo el tío del ramen regañaba a su antiguo _sensei._ Esbozó una sonrisa zorruna: Iruka estaría furioso con él la próxima vez que se lo encontrara, pero no había podido resistirse a gastarle una inocente broma.

Su buen humor fue desvaneciéndose a medida que se hacía de noche y se aproximaba a su casa. A su solitaria casa.

Era una estupidez, era imposible: Naruto sabía perfectamente que lo tenían custodiado en su antigua barrio; y, aunque no se lo confesase a sí mismo, en el camino de regreso a su casa esperó encontrárselo en cualquier momento, en la próxima calle. Deseó toparse con él al girar en cualquier esquina, verlo apoyado en cualquier pared con su rostro prepotente y su mirada altanera. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza cuando vislumbraba a lo lejos de forma borrosa a algún joven de cabello y ojos oscuros, para después chocar con la realidad: No era _él._ Desilusión.

Naruto supuso que el entierro de Neji había contribuido a aumentar su tristeza . Y era cierto. La idea del fin y lo que significaba . Naruto se imaginó siendo ya anciano, esperando la muerte tras una vida sin amor, arrepintiéndose de no haber hecho lo suficiente para evitar acabar así. No quería vivir sin él.

Detuvo sus pasos frente al escaparate de un comercio que -como los demás- ya había cerrado. Apenas pudo reconocerse en la persona que reflejaba el cristal: Una figura triste que le miraba con atención, envuelta en ropajes oscuros cuando siempre había vestido de colores brillantes; su eterna sonrisa había sido sustituida por una expresión de pena que no podía disimular y por la que todos adivinaban que algo malo le sucedía. _Ese_ no era Naruto.

Al llega a su casa, antes de entrar, volvió la cabeza una vez más. Nadie.

-Tiene razón, soy tonto.

Y cerró la puerta.

Ese había sido el día de Naruto.

La siguiente semana también estuvo marcada por el desasosiego y la incertidumbre para los dos jóvenes, hasta que, finalmente, sucedió:

Nara Shikamaru se presentó una tarde escoltado por dos miembros del _AMBU_ en la ``casa´´ del Uchiha.

-Debo entregarte esto-dijo serio el inteligente shinobi tendiéndole un pergamino sellado.

Sasuke lo leyó sin titubear. Era lo que esperaba.

-Efectivamente, desde este momento quedas en libertad. Los kages están a tú favor... la mayoría de ellos, al menos.

Sin dar ninguna muestra de emoción, Sasuke asintió con gravedad. Decidió que cuanto antes mejor:

-Bien, dile a Kakashi que mañana partiré al alba. Me marcho de Konoha.

-Te estará esperando en la salida principal de la aldea. El Hokage tiene que decirte un par de cosas antes de que te vayas. Así lo ha ordenado- dijo Shikamaru.

-Tsk... él ya sabía qué es lo que iba a hacer si me dejaban libre, ¿cierto?- preguntó con una amarga sonrisa el Uchiha.

-Sí- contestó sin dudar el Nara.

De todos sus ex compañeros, Shikamaru era probablemente al que mejor toleraba, ya que era tan formal y directo como él.

-Informaré a los guardias que te vigilan de que te han indultado para que se retiren- le dijo el Nara y después desapareció.

Sasuke fue a sentarse al porche. El sonido del agua del antiguo estanque le ayudaba a reflexionar.

El momento había llegado. La hora de la partida. Hasta siempre Konoha.

Me alegro de que no hayas venido a buscarme en estos días para pedirme que me quede, porque pienso cumplir mi promesa: esa noche fue la última vez que estuvimos juntos

Se levantó de nuevo y fue a su antigua habitación. Tomo la fotografía enmarcada que reposaba en un polvoriento mueble. En los días que llevaba allí, había dedicado mucho tiempo a mirar esa imagen mientras pensaba. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le formase en la cara. El equipo 7 al completo: Kakashi parecía animado ese día, Sakura posaba algo tímida y Naruto...-la sonrisa se le amplió inconscientemente-: Allí estaba el rubio, con los brazos cruzados mirando molesto al indiferente Sasuke.

Se permitió por un instante recordar de nuevo aquellos días, especialmente su rivalidad con el pequeño Uzumaki. No obstante, esos gratos pensamientos no duraron mucho, pues la realidad le golpeó repentinamente:No importaba -se dijo-, esos días quedaban lejos. Ese tiempo en el que todavía portaba atado en la cabeza el protector con el símbolo de Konoha, la aldea de la que renegó y de la que se marcharía en unas horas.

Volvió a dejar el retrato boca abajo en su sitio: en el polvo, en el pasado. Donde le correspondía.

Anochece . Sasuke se tumba con la mano bajo la cabeza.. Esa sería su última noche en Konoha. Los rayos de sol se apagaban y en la mente del Uchiha se dibuja la figura de Naruto. Sin saber por qué, Sasuke se lo imagina de espaldas, meciéndose a un ritmo lento, el alborotado pelo rubio enviando brillantes destellos, como un faro que le atrae irresistiblemente. Muy despacio. Despacio. Sasuke Imagina que lo captura desde atrás, envolviéndolo con los brazos: Eres mio,dobe ¡Teme!, siempre he sido tuyo, te has dado cuenta muy tarde estúpido

Cierra con más fuerza los ojos, pero las imágenes no se van: Sí, demasiado tarde Naruto sonríe desafiante, incitándolo,No, aún hay tiempo-dattebayo.

-No puede ser.- se le escapa en voz alta,exasperado. Niega con la cabeza-Mañana estaré lejos de él y no habrá nada.

Se queda dormido en el suelo, está acostumbrado por sus muchos viajes a prescindir de camas o futones. Todo se vuelve silencio y penumbras.

Al cabo, despierta al sentir frío y comprueba que todavía es de noche. Desvelado, avanza a ciegas por el pasillo que lleva a la estancia principal y que le parece mucho más largo y oscuro de lo habitual. Descorre la puerta y se detiene al reconocer a la persona que está sentada a la mesa. Ésta le habla con calma, sin mirarle directamente, como si le hubiese estado esperando:

-No te apartes de los que te quieren, Sasuke. Yo lo hice y fallé.

-No puedo quedarme aquí.

-Es tu elección, tonto hermano menor; pero hasta las personas más fieles tienen un límite, si las haces sufrir demasiado las pierdes. Y es muy difícil volver a encontrar un tesoro por segunda vez.

-Itachi, también lo hago por él.

Un relámpago. Todo se queda a oscuras. No hay nada, no hay nadie.

Sasuke se despertó, esta vez de verdad. Notaba un desagradable sentimiento de desazón. Volvió a coger la fotografía. Miró por la ventana: Aún quedaba toda la noche. Sonríe.

-Mi promesa...- asiente con firmeza-, una vez más antes de marcharme.


	8. El columpio

Tic-tac ...tic-tac... tic-tac...

En la oscuridad de la habitación de su casa, Naruto se encontraba sentado en la deshecha cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, escuchando las agujas del despertador.

Tic-tac... tic-tac... tic-tac... tic...

Se calzó y salió apresuradamente de su hogar.

Vagó por las solitarias calles de Konoha, sin más compañía que la luz de la luna y los susurros del viento, sin rumbo, allá donde le llevaban sus pies, ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

Mientras atravesaba una larga calle de arena, identificó un banco que trajo a su memoria recuerdos, pues sentado en él lloró la muerte Jiraya una noche igual a la de hoy, en la que tampoco podía dormir. Siguió su camino reprimiendo una lágrima, deambulando, con la mirada y la noción del tiempo perdidas.

Y, quizá fuese la casualidad, o quizá su subconsciente le había guiado involuntariamente, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontraba enfrente de su antigua escuela, la academia ninja. Se noto desfallecer al notar que su mano se había aferrado a una cuerda y ver que era la del viejo columpio del árbol, que le era tan conocido.

-Hola... amigo-susurró Naruto mientras posaba cariñosamente en él su mano, como para acariciarlo.

Sintió la necesidad de sentarse en el columpió, y al hacerlo recordó que ya no era un niño. Las pierna ya no le colgaban del asiento, apenas capaces de llegar al suelo con la punta de los pies. Eso le hizo sonreír.

Miró de nuevo hacia la academia y volvieron a él los dolorosos recuerdos del pasado, cuando siendo muy pequeño, desde ese mismo columpio podía ver como todos los alumnos de la academia tenían una familia que les quería, excepto él. Y también podía ver como lo rechazaban con odio.

-...Sentía... solo... tan... solo...

Se quedo pensando, rodeado del silencio y la quietud más absolutos...

Y sintió como le empujaban suavemente por la espalda, y tuvo que agarrarse más fuerte a la cuerda del columpió cuando comenzó a balancearse hacia delante. Giró la cabeza para poder ver a quién le gastaba esa broma, pero como cuando el columpio regresaba hacia atrás le volvían a impulsar hacia delante Naruto no lograba identificarlo.

-¡Oye para! ¿Qué estas haciendo,dattebayo? ¿Quién eres?

Un brazo le rodeó con suavidad la cintura para detener el vaivén del columpio. Y una voz muy conocida, seria y grave, le dijo cerca de su oído:

-¿Qué haces en este lugar, Usuratonkachi?

Naruto abrió los ojos al máximo debido a la sorpresa, a la incredulidad.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo, Sasuke...

Entonces Naruto se levantó y sus miradas se cruzaron ,rápidamente las apartaron y en las mejillas de ambos apareció un leve sonrojo, pues recordaron repentinamente la última vez que se habían visto, aquella noche que pasaron juntos, tan cercana en el tiempo pero tan lejana para ellos.

-Fui a buscarte a tu casa, y no te encontré, así que seguí tu rastro de chakra,- explicó Sasuke volviendo a mirarlo.-Es un poco tarde para salir a jugar, ¿No crees Naruto?

-No estaba jugando, solo he salido a dar un paseo y...-respondió el rubio algo ofendido, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de qué era lo importante de las palabras de Sasuke y su tono cambió- Y ¿Por qué me buscabas? ¿No me dijiste aquella noche que no volveríamos a...?

El Uchiha no parecía cómodo con la pregunta y se puso a caminar.

Naruto lo siguió, como siempre.

Caminaron en silencio el uno al lado de el otro. Así llegaron hasta ese pequeño puerto de aguas oscura.

Sasuke y Naruto lo miraron y a continuación sus ojos se cruzaron, como tantas veces desde entonces. Aquella vez, siendo niños, había sido especial, pues fue la primera en la que llegaron a ser conscientes de que ambos estaban solos y a la vez tenían a alguien.

-Tengo que decirte que me voy. En cuanto amanezca.

-Ya lo sabia ¿Por qué has venido a repetírmelo?

-Porque te quiero y mereces que ...

-¿De verdad? Si me quisieras no estarías yéndote siempre.

-Te amo, mi usurantonkachi... te mereces que te lo diga claramente para que siempre lo sepas, y aunque tengamos que estar separados... quiero que sepas que yo te correspondo... siempre te correspondí.

En el rubio creció un repentino impulso de rabia y despecho a pesar de las sinceras palabras del Uchiha que en otras circunstancias le hubiesen hecho la persona más feliz del mundo. Pero ahora solo significaban una despedida .

Naruto le empujó y corrió hasta su casa.

Amar es un veneno, te vuelve loco, necesitas más de ese veneno, más y más, y un día se acaba y llegado ese momento no sabes qué hacer. Naruto amaba a Sasuke más que a nada, y ahora que se veía privado de él:¿Qué haría?

-Sasuke...

De nuevo en su casa, Naruto mira a través de el cristal de la ventana como la noche avanzaba minuto a minuto. Sasuke en la suya hacía lo mismo, con las pocas pertenencias que se llevaría preparadas para el viaje.

En el reflejo del cristal veían al otro.

Cuando las hora pasaron y el color del cielo empezó a parecerse más al de los ojos de Naruto que a los de Sasuke, ninguno de ellos había dormido ni un minuto.

Doloroso momento de decisión

-Bien, es la hora-dijo Sasuke saliendo de su casa, firme como siempre.

Doloroso momento de renuncia, de resignación.

Naruto no quería despedirse de él, no quería que se fuera _otra_ vez, pero sabía que así debía ser, a su pesar. No quería ir a despedirlo, para que Sasuke supiera que no apoyaba su decisión, para que él supiera que le rompía el corazón yéndose. Naruto también sabía que eso no lo retendría a su lado.

Los ojos de Naruto recorren la habitación, oscura, oscura... se posan alternativamente sobre el desorden que conforma su hogar: sábanas sucias, equipo de entrenamiento, envases vacíos de comida y, finalmente, sobre ese objeto que representa su fidelidad absoluta, su lazo eterno: en el fondo de un cajón de ropa, yace escondido su tesoro más preciado, el que le impulsa a no rendirse y avanzar. Ese metal que tantas veces beso con todo su amor prometiéndose que cumpliría su promesa, que lo traería de vuelta, que le haría ver que estaba equivocado en su camino de odio y venganza, que siempre habría alguien que lo querría.

Siempre.

Sonrió.

Y decidió una vez más anteponerlo a él antes que a sí mismo. Siempre.

-Pase lo que pase, aunque nunca vuelvas a estar conmigo.

Y corrió a por su calzado.


End file.
